


Mutant camp

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Niou being a moron, badass yukimura, lots of things being set on fire, not much though, not tagging characters because there are so many, scary Fuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Mutants, a plague or evolution? All across the world kids are taken away from their families and put in various mutant camps. However, what if one fought back? Led by the Yukimura the mutants of Japan retake their right to live as free people.Moved from FF.net





	1. The camp

**Chapter 1: The camp**

"This is the final straw Akaya!" Akaya’s mother screamed at her- the thing that she had given birth to.

"No, mum, please!" Akaya was at her feet, imploring his mother to keep him.

"You are going to the camp and you will be fixed." his mother decided, completely ignoring him

"Mum please!" Akaya began to cry now. His mother just looked at him in disgust

"Your sister is in hospital!" she shrieked “Do you have no sense of self-judgement?”

Akaya hung his head, he knew she was right. He was a monster.

"Akaya pack and the car will pick you up." his mother ordered and he nodded feebly

A while later a sleek black car arrived at the Kiriharas’ house.

"Mummy, will I ever see you again." Akaya’s mother averted her gaze and a tall man grabbed him and threw him in the car

"Oi vermin get in. Brat, ur mum's lucky to be rid'a ya'. O’course she don’ wanna see ya’ again"

Akaya didn't say anything during the ride. He knew it would be horrible at the camp. But he deserved it.

He’d hurt Ako.

* * *

 

Once they’d arrived at camp the man grabbed Akaya again and threw him and his bags out of the car. However, before he hit the ground he found there was a bed under him.

"Aah~ Tensai deki, ne?*" a voice said

"Bunta this is the new kid. He's in your house" the man spat

Akaya looked up and saw a kid about his own age with redish-pink hair blowing some green bubblegum. Then the car beside him rattled and moved forward 200 metres.

"Bunta! I'm warning you kid!" the mean man shouted in a scared voice then ran to get into his car and drove away.

"Sorry about him. We're much nicer in here. I'm Marui Bunta." Marui held out his hand and pulled Akaya up.

"Kirihara Akaya." he returned

"Akaya, welcome to mutant camp. You're in the noble house of Rikkaidai. The best by the way" the last sentence was whispered. "So, what's your power? As you may have worked out I am telekinetic."

"I-I'm a danger to everyone." Akaya shuddered and subconsciously moved further away from Marui.

Marui noticed this and narrowed his eyes "Oh, do you believe that shit the humans say. BAH~ Not true. I bet you're not that bad-"

"I turn into a demon" Akaya breathed out

"Oh," quiet "That's bad. Anyway come in."

Akaya should have known he wouldn’t even fit in with the other mutants. He truly didn’t belong anywhere.

Marui lead him through tents and camp fires. They all looked as if they'd never been lived in though

"Those are just for show to the government officials. We actually live in a castle we found and did up. I helped a lot."

Then they entered a forest and after 10 minutes walking they reached a clearing.

"Everyone! We've got a new-comer."

Suddenly 6 people appeared in front of him.

"Akaya these are the members of the houses of Rokkaku, Fudomine, Yamabuki and Shitenhoji. There were more but..." Marui started but a pair of twins interrupted him.

"Difficult circumstances happened. Hi, I'm Atsushi and this is my twin Ryou."

"I'm Tachibana and this is Kamio we're both in Fudomine."

"Call Tachibana by his last name as he's really serious n'stuff but you can call Kamio, Akira." Marui added

"I'm Kintarou! But everyone just calls be Kin-chan."'

"My n-name i-is, DADADAN!"

"That's Dan" Marui put in

Akaya was overwhelmed by the people and almost groaned as another group of people walked towards him.

"Right, here come Seigaku. Watch out for Fuji, he's amazingly powerful." Marui warned him

"Fuji Syusuke. Pleasure, Kirihara Akaya right? Killed three people and landed your sister in hospital? Wow you really need to train." Akaya felt his lip tremble

"Fuji stop scaring the new guy and being mean to him." Kin-chan pouted madly at the scary boy.

"Sorry Kin-chan" Fuji smiled and ruffled Kin-chan’s hair. This is not how he imagined the camp. It is certainly not how it is depicted in the news.

"I'm Tezuka. Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"I'm Ryoma." Kin-chan jumped really high and landed on Ryoma's back.

"Koshimae!"

"Kin-chan get off me." Ryoma said pushing Kin-chan off but had a distinct blush on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Oishi Shuichiro. Please call me Oishi as my boyfriend gets annoyed if anyone else calls me Shuichiro."

Then a redhead did a forward flip to stand in front of Oishi and did a 'V' sign.

"Kikumaru Eiji. Everyone calls me Eiji."

Then a bear and a boy with weird hair appeared, throwing punches at each other.

"Momo, Kaidoh stop." Tezuka ordered

They stopped reluctantly and the bear turned into a boy wearing a green bandanna.

"Oh, a newcomer. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Please call me Momo-chan." he said brightly

"Fssshhhh" the boy with the bandanna hissed

"That's Kaidoh Kaoru. He doesn't really talk except when fighting with Momo. He used to talk to a guy called Inui but he’s gone" Akaya didn’t want to know what they meant went they said he was gone

I heard a snap behind me to see Atobe Keigo in the middle of a line of boys.

"Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo but doubtless you've heard of me." Akaya had but he had heard he was dead. Clearly it was a bigger scandal having a mutant for a son than saying he had been killed.

"Kei-chan I'm tired." a boy with brown hair yawned as he said this

"Jirou just introduce yourself first. There's a newcomer."

As soon as the boy noticed him he jumped up excitedly "A newcomer! Hi I'm Akutagawa Jirou! Nice to meet you! I hope you like it here."

"He looks totally lame" a boy wearing a blue cap who had brown hair walked behind him, looking him up and down

"Shishido-san stop being rude." a tall silver haired boy scolded him

"I'm Shishido Ryou but so I don't get confused with the twin call me Shishido."

"Hi I'm Ootori Choutarou. I'm actually human but I help out here. I'm sure everything will be explained to you later."

Humans? Here?

"I'm Gakuto and this is my boyfriend Yuushi. Call him Oshitari and don't come near him or you'll regret it"

"Gakuto. I'm Oshitari Yuushi. I'm sorry about my overprotective boyfriend. I'd be happy to 'talk' to you anytime." Oshitari winked at him

"Yuushi I'm the only one you're allowed to 'talk' with. Got it?" Gakuto pouted and hugged Oshitari from the front kissing him on the mouth

"Well why don't we go upstairs right now and 'talk'" Akaya stared. How old were they?

"You read my mind" Oshitari smirked and the two ran back to the house behind them.

"Kei-chan I'm tired." Jirou pouted again.

Atobe smiled and picked Jirou up bridal style "Okay I'll take you upstairs Jirou."

Then another group of people seemed to materialise.

A boy with closed eyes and dark brown hair walked up to them and smiled "So, Marui this is whom you went to collect. He's just as I predicted."

"Renji you have ESP everything is just as you predicted." Marui rolled his eyes

"I'm Yanagi Renji. Nice to meet you Akaya. I believe Fuji has already scared you enough so I won't do that." he bowed politely and Akaya felt like his mind was being probed.

Then, Akaya stared. Right next to Renji stood, himself.

"Puri~" the other himself said

"Niou, tarundoru." a tall boy with black cap and black hair raised his hand as if to slap the other him.

The person pretending to be him morphed into a boy with silver hair and green eyes.

"I'm Niou Masaharu. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yagyuu and I'm human but help out. Like Ootori I live here for certain reasons." another human huh

"I'm Sanada" the black-capped boy said

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm the head of Rikkaidai, Yukimura. I hope you will treat and respect everyone here well." the last part was said with a smile but there was the tone of a threat in his voice and Akaya shuddered.

"Seiichi please do not scare the boy. He's been through a lot. He will not give us any issues." Renji asked politely

"That's good. Rikkai inside. That includes you Akaya. Welcome to Rikkaidai."

* * *

 

Rikkaidai trudged inside and Akaya felt his jaw drop. It was beautiful. The mansion was extremely old and the inside was a deep oak. He could see where it had been refurbished from a rundown castle. There was a spiralling staircase to the floors above and hall ways leading to who knows where. It was spectacular. There were also diamonds encrusted prizes on a table at the front. Diamond also adorned the chandelier and a few doors. In the sunlight, they glittered.

"There used to be a boy here called Shiraishi, he loved diamonds and could control precious gems so he decorated for us." Renji explained

"This place is beautiful." Akaya sighed

Many people chuckled and Fuji, who was right behind them, said "Everyone has had the same reaction."

"Everyone to the Rikkai living room. We need to explain some things to our newcomer." Yukimura ordered and he was obeyed.

They walked all together to a door, encrusted with diamonds, that said 'Rikkaidai living room'. Everyone entered.

It was very nice. There was a fire place and on top of it were kendo swords. Next to the fire place was a tv. Next to the tv on the left-hand wall was a bookcase. In the room, there were: three computers, two armchairs and two sofas.

"Gen-chan if you could light the fire."

Sanada lifted his hand and pointed it at the fire place. A fire immediately started.

Yukimura and Sanada sat in the armchairs. Niou and Yagyuu sat on one sofa, Marui and Yanagi on the other.

"Akaya you can sit with Niou and Yagyuu as there is a human who comes sometimes and sits with Marui." Yukimura told him and Akaya sat next to Yagyuu who seemed nice. Unlike Niou on the other side of him.

"If you don't mind me asking and no offence meant but why are there humans here at all?" Akaya asked cautious not to offend Yagyuu who seemed like a nice person.

"I don't mind you asking and I'm sure Yagyuu isn't offended it is a reasonable question. Well the government want to keep tabs on the dangerous mutants who are here. However, the government officials are complete wusses so they ask people to volunteer to come and 'help' here. They really just want people to report back."

"However only really nice people have volunteered so the government is getting no information." Niou butted in and a second later was clutching his eyes.

"Seiichi can you please stop blinding Niou."

Damn that Yukimura is scary.

"Well if Niou would stop being rude I would. Akaya do you have any more questions?" Yukimura said sweetly, too sweetly.

"What are everyone's powers?" Akaya asked, careful not to anger Yukimura.

"In Rikkai or everyone, everyone." Yukimura asked, the overly sweet voice was gone luckily.

"Everyone, everyone." Akaya confirmed

"Well let's start with Rikkai. I can control people’s senses and stop people from moving. Gen-chan can control trees, fire, the wind, earth and lightening. Niou, as you've seen, can change to completely become someone else. Yanagi is Psychic and I take it you already know Marui's."

Yanagi took over after that. "In Hyoutei, Atobe can control ice, Jirou can make people fall asleep, Gakuto is very flexible, Oshitari is psychic, Shishido is really fast."

Marui then continued like this was a routine "Seigaku's Tezuka can control wind and gravity, Ryoma can copy people's powers, Momoshiro has amazing strength, Kaidoh is an animal shapeshifter, Eiji is flexible, Oishi can heal people and Fuji. Fuji is probably the most powerful mutant ever. He has Dream manipulation, emotion manipulation, psychometry, memory absorption, ESP and mind control. The government just think he's psychic."

"What are all of those?" Akaya butted in

"Psychometry is where you can get information about a person from looking at their belongings, dream manipulation means you can create, shape, enter and manipulate dreams. Emotion manipulation means you can sense and manipulate emotions. Memory absorption and the rest are pretty self-explanatory."

"And all the others?"

"Akira, like Shishido, has super speed."

"Tachibana can create illusions"

"Atsushi can make a shadow doppelganger of himself. He's working to make it look human."

"Ryou can teleport"

"Kin-chan can fly."

"Dan has empathy and had innate capability."

"What's that?"

"He can understand things without studying it. He was great at school and is very annoying in lessons and he gets everything."

"To be fair Yanagi and Fuji are worse, they read the teacher's mind to get the answers."

"Oh, I also had another question." Akaya said thinking of something else

"Ask away." Yukimura smiled kindly

"Is everyone here gay?"

"Hmmmmmmm," Yukimura thought for a moment before saying "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about Ryou?"

"Ohtori?"

"No, the other Ryou."

"Yagyuu I'm going to project a picture into your mind."

..."Oh...my...gosh."

"Yep"

"With him?"

"Yep"

"Wow didn't expect that."

"We didn't either"

"Wait, Taka."

"He's human. He doesn't count. No offence Yagyuu."

"None taken. He doesn't live here."

"By the way Akaya, Rikkai is like one big, happy, dysfunctional family. Hey guys can he be Yukimura and Sanada's child?"

"Niou do you want your bed turned to ashes?"

"No. Think about it we decided you and Sanada were the parents, Yagyuu and I were the aunt and uncle respectively. Marui was our son so Akaya can be your son."

"Please Gen-chan?!" Yukimura widened his eyes in order to look innocent and Sanada gave in almost immediately.

"Okay."

"Yay! Akaya's my son!"

Akaya asked himself what had he gotten himself into? However, Akaya smiled. It was nice to have a family again.

"So Akaya what's your power?" Yagyuu asked.

Akaya’s face fell and he looked at his hands "I turn into a demon and hurt people."

"No, your power is to turn into a creature that boosts your strength and speed among others. You just can't control it yet." Renji explained and Akaya looked up. A fraction of hope in his eyes.

"Neither could Gen-chan to begin with." Yukimura started laughing and so did everyone else and for once no-one went blind.

"Now his room is fire proof." Marui said chuckling

"You mean his new room?" Niou laughed

"You mean my room?" Yukimura teased

"That's enough. All of you, except Yukimura, be quiet now or you have no bed to sleep on tonight." Sanada grumbled

"Yanagi is it?" Akaya turned to Renji who smiled and nodded back

"Yes Akaya?"

"Is my sister ok?" he asked quietly dreading the answer

"She has just woken up and is asking after you." Renji cleared and Yagyuu squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"RIKKAIDAI, BED. TRAINING BEGINS BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW." a disembodied voice rang out

"Who was that?" Akaya jumped

"A program a boy called Shinji added before he was taken. Basically, we are still young so the program takes everyone's ages, makes sums and sees how much sleep we need and that sounds at the latest we can go to bed and yet still get a good amount of sleep. It's so people are ready for training. The war is imminent." Yukimura answered as they all got up to go to bed. Renji was with Akaya to show him where his room is.

"Welcome to Mutant camp" Nou smiled

Sure, that was a nice welcome.


	2. Akaya's first day at camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who left kudos. Please comment if you have time, it means the world to me.

** Chapter 2: First day **

"YO NEWBIE!"

Akaya heard a very, very loud voice shout at him and fell out of bed. He looked up and saw Sanada shouting at Sanada. He assumed the second one was Niou.

Niou started to whine at the telling off, turning back into himself but Yukimura cut across him.

"Niou run round the house 500 hundred times then breakfast." Yukimura glared at him

"Why?!" Niou shouted and soon regretted it as he was doubling over clutching his eyes

"You hurt my baby!" Yukimura exclaimed angrily

"I did-" Niou started

"5, 4, 3-" Yukimura started

"Going!" Niou ran into the doorframe then out of the room

Yanagi bent down and held out his hand to Akaya "Akaya are you all right."

"Yes, thank you Yanagi." Akaya told Yanagi as he stood up, blushing.

"We have breakfast downstairs. Cooked by Tachibana's sister and her boyfriend Kawamura Takashi but we all call him Taka-san." Yanagi explained

"They're both human." He added as they walked down the ornate stairs.  

* * *

Walking along the corridor to breakfast they were stopped by a girl.

"Oh look it's the demons!"

Akaya assuming she meant him looked away, hurt.

"Akaya that was not meant at you. We're known as the three demons. Apparently we're scary but personally I don't see it, do you?" Yukimura said through a threateningly sweet smile.

"No". Yes, definitely.

"Oh hello are you new?" the girl asked sweetly

"Yes, I'm Kirihara Akaya."

"Tachibana An and this is my boyfriend Taka. He's lovely but just don't give him anything to hold." the girl smiled warmly at him

"Split personality" Yanagi whispered in Akaya's ear.

The girl joined them and they walked down the corridor and arrived at a gigantic room.

* * *

It had 9 tables all with a different colour.

"One for each group."

"Who are they?" Akaya pointed to the ninth table at a group of people he hadn't met yet.

"Oh the girls? They're a quiet group of female mutants who live here and help but don't really talk to us. There's Akanishi Momoko, Saitoh Yumiko, Locklear Hippolita, Sana Ryuuko and Tokugawa Nobunaga. Well except for Ryuuko and her girlfriend Yumiko. They talk to us sometimes." Yukimura explained

"Nobunaga is a boy's name." Akaya stated

"Her parents always wanted a son so they pretended she was one." Yanagi filled in

"Oh…That's really sad."

"We all have sad stories." Yukimura looked down

"Do you?" Akaya asked tactlessly

"It's better not to ask Akaya." Sanada pushed him forward

"AN!" Shishido shouted

"Yes Niou-kun?" An smiles

"What's for breakfast." Niou grumbled as he changed back to his actual appearance.

"Nothing for you yet but for the others it's white rice, salmon, schau essen sausages and miso soup. For you it's 500 laps then leftovers." She laughed

"How did you know?" Niou gaped

"It's the same every morning." she laughed

Yagyuu walked up behind Niou and pushed him to the exist

"Niou hurry up or..." Yagyuu started

"Yagyuuuu." Niou whined

"Niou." he returned raising his eyebrows.

"I will be right back." Niou kissed Yagyuu on the lips (to which the latter blushed) and ran off

"See you in 2 hours for training." Yagyuu called after him

Yagyuu looked exhausted.

"Slept well Yagyuu?" Yanagi asked conversationally

"No." Yagyuu grumbled

"Niou?" Sanada questioned

"Niou." Yagyuu agreed

"What?" Akaya looked round confused

"We all share rooms except you, Marui and Yanagi." a new voice said

"Really?" Akaya asked as he looked around.

"JACKAL!" Marui jumped onto the new comer

"Hey Marui." Jackal said back

"This is Akaya. He's new. Akaya this is Jackal he's the second human assigned to Rikkaidai." Yukimura filled in

"Nice to meet you Akaya. I'm Jackal Kuwahara." Jackal said to the newbie

"Kirihara Akaya." Akaya returned

"RIKKAI EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" Sanada shouted

"Gen-chan do you have to shout everything?" Yukimura asked, pretending to wipe blood from his ears. As he could theoretically render himself deaf it lost a bit of effect.

"I do not!" Sanada said  **very** loudly

"Sure." Marui muttered, his hands clapped over his ears.

"MARUI! TARANDORU!" Sanada shouted

"Marui has a point Genichirou." Yanagi spoke up

"Training begins in half an hour." Sanada grumbled and sat back down to eat his breakfast. Like a wounded puppy.

Akaya ate his breakfast quietly but couldn't help noticing things. Each team acted like a family. The parents who would stop the fighting and everyone seemed to be happy. It was the complete opposite of what he had expected. It felt welcoming and home-like.

* * *

 

Half an hour later Akaya was outside with all the boys when Ryou started to complain.

"Why?" he whined

"Because you have to." Sanada told him

"But why them?" Atsushi continued

"They are good opponents." Tezuka filled in

"I know. That's why I don't want to fight them."

Yukimura gave the twins a long pointed look.

"Fine"

The twins lined up facing Echizen and Kintarou.

"Sorry I'm late." A girl ran towards everyone. Akaya looked at the girl, if he was straight he'd say she was pretty. She had long marine green hair that went to below her elbows. Her eyes were sparkling blue and she seemed quite tall and fit.

"Akaya meet Saito Yumiko. She's our shielder."

Yumiko walked towards the group who weren't fighting and turned her back on them when close. She put her hands out flat at full arm length then silvery beams of light erupted from her hands. They twisted round and split into many different beams. Then they fell back to earth and each one found a mark in the ground. Finally she and the group were enclosed in a transparent glowing sphere.

"READY, FIGHT!" Sanada shouted.

For a moment everything was still then, lightning shot down when Ryou was standing. However he wasn't there anymore he was standing behind Kintarou with a blade in his hand and Atsushi by his side.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Akaya whispered

"Oh no that one's fake. The real one's are inside." Yanagi answered him

Ryou brought his blade forward but Kin-chan had jumped high up. Then he doubled over as if in pain. Then he brought his head up looking around as if he couldn't see.

"RYOU!" Atsushi shouted and ran towards his brother but too late a fireball had hit Ryou but then Ryou disappeared. He reappeared behind a tree. Atsushi beamed and ran to his twin held his twins hand before closing his eyes, they both disappeared.

"Enough!" Tezuka called. The bubble around them dissipated and Yumiko stepped back.

"Well done Atsushi and Ryou you have both improved vastly with your powers."

"What?" Akaya gaped

"That was part of practice." everyone looked at him like he was dumb

"They could've killed each other!" Akaya waved around his arms

"We have Oishi." Eiji cocked his head to one side as if he didn't see any danger in teenagers jumping at each other with knives.

"Don't worry no-one would die." Yanagi reassured him.

* * *

 

The next few hours proceeded the same. Shishido and Kamio were destroyed by Tachibana, Yanagi and Marui overpowered Oshitari and Gakuto, Fuji quickly defeated Atobe and Jirou. Then there was the match between Yukimura and Sanada with Tezuka. It still hadn't ended, after 2 hours.

* * *

 

"Enough" said Atobe, a little sore that he had been defeated "I think you three have proved your point about your power."

"Sorry I'm late. I had a few laps to do." Niou swaggered forward to Yagyuu

"Welcome back Niou." Yagyuu said expressionlessly

"Ah, might you be able to teach our newbie a thing or two?" Atobe demanded

"Sure.  _Miteminshe Yagyuuu_ " Niou chuckled

"Niou wipe the flaw with him."

"Yeah he's new he won't be able to win." Akaya heard being called

"Weakling" Yukimura, Fuji and Yanagi whispered.

Akaya felt betrayed. He thought all of these people were nice and liked him.

His eyes turned red.

* * *

 

When he came to he was covered in blood, in a room and lying down on a bed.

"Oh you've woken up." a kind voice sounded and he felt a soft hand push his back up "Yukimura and the others apologise for saying mean things but it was the only way to get you to use your power."

Akaya still didn’t like it but he was glad they didn’t actually think any of that.

"Is Niou ok?" Akaya asked his companions

"Yep. Shuu-chan healed him." Eiji grinned

"This blood. Is it his?" Akaya gulped, nervous for the answer

"And a few other people who tried to hold you back." Eiji told him tactlessly

"I'm so sorry. I should leave." Akaya got up. He couldn't believe himself, he hurt such kind and lovely people

"It's fine you just need control." Yanagi made himself known

"I've hurt people." Akaya started to sob

"It's fine." Oishi tried to reassure him

"IT'S NOT FINE-" Akaya started, his tear-stained cheeks glistening in the light.

"Stop, just stop" Taichi begged Akaya. Tears were streaming down his face too "Please stop. My empathy is killing me. Just stop. There is nothing wrong with you, me or anyone else. You are perfect, you were born this way."

"Akaya come with me now." Yanagi called

"Yanagi-senpai?"

"Akaya, you can come and train with me, Marui and Yumiko. We will get you used to your power and be happy as yourself."

* * *

 

Then they heard a loud voice reverberating around the room.

" **Meeting called. Another vote being held. Group sitting room now**."

* * *

 

"What was that about?" Akaya wondered aloud

"We're going to spy on the government officials." Eiji jumped up happily and ran out of the door.

Akaya couldn't tell if he was joking.


	3. Spying on the Government?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not be offended if your country is in the council. I used the original members of the UN, Germany (as I live in Europe I always think that Germany is a very strong country so I included it) and Japan (for obvious reasons). I didn't use them to say any countries are mean or horrible.

 

** Chapter 3: Spying on the Government? **

All of the mutants (and humans) trudged into a magnificent gold encrusted room. A girl sat in the centre of the room cross-legged on a chair. The girl was very small and thin. Her hair was silver and her eyes, brown. She wore a green top with loose sleeves and red leggings. Screens floated all around the girl and she was currently tying very fast on one of them.

"I have managed to hack into the UN again. They keep on changing their passwords though." the girl told Tezuka

"What do you have?" he asked

"Discussion of the 'mutant problem' again." she rolled her eyes

"Is Gen'emon there?" Yukimura asked

"Of course." she smiled "Sound coming in 3...2...1...now"

The screen she had been fiddling with floated over to the television and expanded and suddenly the UN meeting was on the tv. It was also subtitled in Japanese

* * *

 

"So how can we cure this?" a fat man asked in Russian.

'Treat it like other diseases. Kill them all off and it's done." a tall skinny man answered in English.

"Except it isn't, they can hide  **and**  multiply without even touching a human." a serious man countered in German.

"So what should we do?" a man lazily lay back in his chair. He spoke in Chinese

"Well our human reporters have told us that in the camp in Japan they don't even talk to each other." the Japanese Foreign Minister told the council

"Shall we send another assassin then?" the man at the head of the table spoke in english but this time he had an American accent.

"No! The last one went so terribly." a french woman jumped up waving her arms

"Yes that was because of the human protector they have." the German said

"We've done away with him." the Foreign Minister smirked

* * *

 

"'Done away with him?' Akustu-senpai?" Dan broke down in tears and Oishi went over to comfort him. He rubbed Dan's back like a mother.

* * *

 

The men (and woman) started to argue about what to do. This went on for quite a while and then...

"We shall use the Japanese camp as a test ground for ways to dispose of this vermin." the Englishman said and all but one nodded their heads in agreement. The one who didn't was an bald old man with a white moustache and strong eyebrows. He looked fierce but calming. He looked outraged at the Englishman's words.

"They are  **NOT**  vermin. They are confused, defenceless teenagers who need help."

"Of course  _you_  say that old man. Your grandson is one of them." the Frenchwoman said accusingly

* * *

 

"Who is he?" Akaya asked looking around at everyone

"My grandfather. The top protector of mutant rights in the world." Sanada said very proudly

"Oh." Akaya faded back into silence

* * *

 

"Where is the human you 'did away with'?" Gen'emon asked

"Under the pentagon in the secret vault with anti-mutant barriers." the Chinese-man told him

"I see" Gen'emon looked directly at them as if he knew they were watching

"So we're all in agreement to send the assassin?" the American asked

"No! We're not! You can not assassinate 12-15 year old children." Gen'emon roared jumping to his feet.

"Why don't we have a vote? All in favour raise your hands" the German said rationally

Every hand in the room except Gen'emon's went up.

"Right we will send our best assassin and we will send him early in the morning when all the brats are asleep." the Japanese man announced

"Here ends our meeting."

* * *

 

"THERE IS AN ASSASSIN COMING HERE?!" Akaya shouted. (screaming was too feminine)

"Yes Akaya. Don't worry, Gen-chan, Fuji and I will kill him. It's not the first time. Meanwhile we need to rescue Akutsu, right Dan?" Yukimura smiled

"Really? Thank you." Dan smiled even though tear-tracks stained his face

"We shall send Niou, Yagyuu, the twins and Dan" Yukimura decided

"Who put you in charge?"

 Yukimura looked over at Atsushi glaring

"Nevermind"

"Time to suit up" six of the eight stood up and went over to a cupboard. Each of them said their names and then six draws shot out.

* * *

 

They took the things out of the draws and left the room. When they came back they had changed and were carrying weapons.

Niou wore a black leather jacket and trousers. His t-shirt was white and had a green, pink and blue lion on the front. He also wore converse which had stars and a galaxy design. He had a belt around his waist in which there were two daggers.

Ryou wore a simple brown Yukata and had a Katana sheathed.

Atsushi wore an outfit in which both the pants and the vest were black and both had a triangular pattern with a yellow lining, and the pants were tied with a white silk belt. The vest also had an opening in the back. He carried two Sai.

Fuji was extremely stylish wearing a button down shirt, extremely tight leather pants and high top ankle boots. He had no weapon.

Sanada was in a simple outfit worn under kendo armour.

Yukimura, for some reason, wore female samurai armour. A katana was sheathed at his side.

"Um...Yukimura,-" Akaya started

"Why am I wearing female clothes?" Yukimura cut him off and he nodded

"The men's ones didn't fit me." Yukimura's smiled dropped a bit

"Why am I going?" Yagyuu asked

"Anti-mutant barriers. Niou I leave you in charge."

"Seiichi is that a good idea?" Sanada asked

"It'll be fine." Yukimura assured him

"What about last time." Yanagi said

"Niou didn't mean to kill them it was just an accident."

"He-" Sanada started

"It's fine"

Yukimura and Sanada bickered like an old married couple

"Everyone have a nice sleep after supper as we have gone passed lunch watching this. We will alert you if anything is wrong." Sanada said to the room

"Good luck" Everyone bowed

The eight of them departed the room.


	4. The plans in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanada and Yukimura will have two lovely children named by AlphaSilverLover and Kurayami-9 on FF.net . Thank you for your help and thanks for everyone's support.

** Chapter 4: Protection **

As soon as night came Sanada, Yukimura and Fuji were out of the door.

"So Fuji this is your call, what should we do?" Sanada asked

"Well, Yukimura I want you to take away his eyesight so he just runs away from Sanada no matter what traps will be ahead. Sanada keep throwing fireballs after his to keep him moving in the right direction. I will be up ahead waiting for him. Sanada you cannot kill him because then people would know we were working together." Fuji explained

"So how will your plan be any better?" Yukimura questioned, annoyed he wasn't in charge. His power didn't kill. Even if some would argue it was worse than death.

"Well I will drive him to insanity and he will kill himself and then we will call Kaidoh and make it look like he was mauled by a bear or something." Fuji smiled

"Ok time to set up" Yukimura grudgingly agreed.

* * *

 

"NIOU! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Atsushi shouted angrily and the silver-haired boy.

"I just pressed a button." Niou said innocently. Well as innocent as Niou can be.

"Half of the bloody pentagon has blown up." Yagyuu exclaimed astonishing many people with his swearing.

"Whoops" Niou shrugged

"Why ever did Yukimura put you in charge?" Ryou asked

"He probably thought it would be funny." Yagyuu answered

"Probably" Niou shrugged again.

* * *

 

"He will be here soon, is everyone positioned?" Fuji asked telepathically

"In position."

"In position" Yukimura and Sanada answered

Then a man ran into the camp. He was completely covered in black and no part of him was showing but luckily Fuji was psychic.

"By tent 28 Yukimura, Sanada" Fuji told them, having numbered each tent fluorescently.

The man doubled over in pain then looked around trying to see something, ineffectively as he had just be blinded. Then a light appeared suddenly right behind the man and he started running to the side.

"Clever. Sanada force him the right way." Fuji ordered

Fireballs surrounded the man forcing him the way Fuji wanted. The man ran away from the camp and kept on being forced further away by Sanada to the clearing where Fuji was waiting and the man ran into the cage where there was a knife.

Fuji projected an image of where he was to the man and two words, 'kill yourself'.

The man complied.

* * *

 

"Akutsu-senpai!" Dan jumped and hugged Akutsu who hugged him back whilst glaring at the other four as if daring them to say something

"Hey brat"

"I missed you" Dan tightened his hold and tears started trickling down his face.

"Whatever" Akutsu wiped of the tears with the back of his hand.

"Ryou" Yagyuu said, having taken command for the better

"Everyone join hands" Ryou ordered

"Never" Akutsu scoffed

"Akutsu-senpai please." Dan begged

"No"

"Does this work?" Dan turned his back on Akutsu and leant into him and Akutsu held his arms around his stomach.

"Sure" Ryou shrugged

They vanished.

* * *

 

When they got back into camp Fuji, Yukimura and Sanada were waiting for them.

"Well we got Akutsu back." Yukimura smiled

"Now that that’s sorted we only have one more mystery. Why the government transfers certain mutants to different camps." Fuji continued

"Let me help you with that." A voice said behind them

"Shiraishi?" all of them exclaimed


	5. Explanation and Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I've decided to go back to Akaya's Pov as it's easier to write than 3rd person pov in my opinion. Additionally I am British and have learned the British ways of spelling things, so my spellings, like grey or colour, are not wrong they are just not what you use. The Japanese Penal code sets a minimal age of consent of 13. However, all prefectures and districts have (largely similar) "obscenity ordinances" that forbid "fornication" with anyone under 18 years of age, but exempt sex in the context of a sincere romantic relationship (typically determined by parental approval). (so all of this is legal...kinda)

 

** Chapter 5: Explanation **

_Akaya's pov:_

"Ow" I fell out of bed after a bad dream. I hugged my knees for a bit trying not to cry, because I was a man and they didn’t cry. I decided to go speak to Yukimura.

* * *

As I crept down the stairs I heard the front door open and Yukimura, Fuji and Sanada walked in talking. As I got further down the others arrived with a big person with grey hair. He was quite frightening except the fact that he was holding Dan around the waist.

Two people appeared behind them and said something. Everyone turned.

The two were interesting. Both were very tall but the silver haired one was quite a bit taller he also had brownish-grey eyes and his arm was wrapped in bandages. The other had bright orange hair and green eyes.

Everyone turned around and exclaimed "Shiraishi?"

"Sengoku-senpai?" Dan asked as if he couldn’t believe it.

"Yep and Yep" the orange haired boy, Sengoku, answered smiling.

"Why are you here and not at the other camp?" Sanada asked

"Where are the other two?" Atsushi demanded

"There is no other camp that's why." Sengoku told the crowd

"WHAT?!" all of the people there exclaimed

"They lied to us and told us they were taking us to another camp when in actuality they took us to Okinawa. In Okinawa there was a building they put us in which blocks telepaths looking inside. We were put in a room and we met Kite Eishiro. A mutant who hates mutants. While we were in the room we couldn't use our powers. It was horrible. We were taken to another room and told tomorrow we would be normal as they'd inject us with Kite's blood. It targets mutant cells and destroys them." Shiraishi explained

"We were put in two separate rooms. Shiraishi and me in one and Chitose and Shinji in the other. Thanks to me being lucky Shiraishi and I managed to get out but Chitose and Shinji were caught again. Shiraishi and I kept on running and we had to swim all the way back to Mainland and then walk all the way back to Osaka." Sengoku put in

"When we got to Osaka Osamu-chan gave us a lift." Shiraishi finished

"So...so the other two." Ryou hesitantly asked

"We can only assume are no longer mutants." Shiraishi answered

"I am going to kill them" Yukimura interrupted the silence.

"Yukimura please sit down and take care of yourself." Sanada stood up and pulled Yukimura easily back.

"Sanada, now is not the time to be an over-protective father." Yukimura hit Sanada on the arm.

"I just want you to take care of yourself and our baby." Sanada told Yukimura obviously forgetting they were not alone.

"WHAT THE ******* ******* JESUS CHRIST!?" Niou screamed

"Yukimura is pregnant?" Yagyuu questioned calmly

"Yes, he is." Fuji answered having already known from being psychic.

"How?" Dan asked still snuggled up in Akutsu's arms.

"Echizen's mother." Yukimura answered Dan

"Echizen's mother..?" Ryou repeated confused

"She can induce fertility on people's bodies and male or female they can become pregnant." Yukimura explained

"She's a mutant?" Atsushi queried

"Yes, just well hidden. It's an easy power to hide." Sanada affirmed

"So how far along are you?" Dan giggled

"4 months."

"WHAT!?" Sanada fell over "I let you do all this stuff while you were pregnant with our child."

"That's why I didn't tell you until recently." Yukimura rolled his eyes and helped his boyfriend up.

"So what gender is it?" Ryou asked

Fuji asked, but having already known, presumably to show off. "Who are the guardians ***** going to be?" 

"Fuji and Tezuka as one couple but we're not sure about the other one. Maybe Yagyuu and Niou." Yukimura smiled at his best friend probably as he knew the reason for the question

"Niou is not being a guardian to our child until I am dead." Sanada grumbled

"Sanada that's a little mean." Yukimura nudged his lover

"I agree with Yukimura." Niou walked to stand next to Yukimura

"Niou you blew up half the pentagon." Yagyuu added and was glared extremely angrily at by Niou.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sanada looked at Niou as he shared a hidden high-five with Yukimura.

"Did he have to know about that?" Niou looked at his boyfriend who just simply nodded.

"Yes"

I left for back upstairs after Niou got Tarundoru slapped by Sanada.

* * *

 

Yukimura was going to have a baby. I always liked children. Yukimura and Sanada's child would be so cute. Oh, and powerful. I nearly giggled thinking about the cute baby but that wouldn't be manly. I went back to bed imagining little baby Yukimuras and Sanadas.

* * *

 

The next morning

I woke up again and went down to the dining room. There I discovered Yagyuu looking out of the window (presumably at his lover running laps), Taka-san, An, Atobe, Jirou and Kin-chan. Jirou was asleep with his head on Atobe's lap.

I sat down at the Rikkai table and Kin-chan flew over to me.

"Hey Seaweed-head I heard that-"

"MY NAME IS NOT SEAWEED-HEAD!" I shouted. I hated people being rude to me about my hair. I felt my eyes starting to change shades.

"Be quiet! Someone is sleeping in here!" Atobe hissed at me

"Ah, Kiri-chan then." Kin-chan smiled. I guess he was kinda cute.

"It's better" I grimaced

"Kiri-chan did Shiraishi come back last night?" ah, so that's what he wanted.

"Yes." I confirmed

"YAYAY! He's back!" Kin-chan smiled ear-to-ear.

Then the red ball of energy bounced off again.

"Akaya how do you know that? Also, how do you know who he is?" Yagyuu looked at me strangely

"I came down to ask Yukimura something when I heard you were back but what you were talking about seemed kind of important so I left." I told him.

Yagyuu nodded and looked back out of the window

"Hello Akaya. What would you like for breakfast today." An-chan came up to me smiling

"Can I have some pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse?" I asked quietly. I didn't want people to know I was secretly childish.

She laughed and lowered her voice as well "Of course, what would you like on them?"

"Maple syrup, powdered sugar and strawberries." I answered

"Okay. They'll be ready in 25 mins. Just don't start eating until everyone is here. It's a tradition." she resumed her normal volume.

Yagyuu came and joined me at the table and we started talking. As people woke up they joined their respective tables and started chatting. It was a very friendly atmosphere.

The last people to come down were Sanada and Yukimura with Sengoku and Shiraishi.

The atmosphere dissipated. As they came in people gasped and looked around at others as Yukimura might be fooling with their vision again or Fuji might be playing a prank.

"We are really here." Shiraishi announced to the room.

"SHIRAISHI!" Kin-chan jumped up and hugged Shiraishi. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Kin-chan. Osamu-chan says hi" Shiraishi hugged the boy back and ruffled his hair.

"Where's Shinji and Chitose?" Kamio asked standing up and Tachibana nodded following in suite.

"Kamio, Tachibana you may want to sit down." Yukimura said kindly

"No, NO! Are they- are they dead? Please tell me they're not dead" Kamio started to sob.

"They are not dead. However, they are no longer mutants." Sengoku supplied

A gasp radiated around the room and the two who escaped explained everything again.

"This is the final straw. We must-" Yukimura began but quickly held his mouth, found a bin and threw up in it.

"Yukimura are you okay?" Marui asked

"I'm fi-" Yukimura threw up again

"Seiichi is pregnant." Yanagi announced to the room.

"Oh, it worked. Horray!" Echizen sarcastically whooped

"Ochibi don't be mean this is fantastic news." Eiji glomped the youngest Seigaku member.

"Eiji-senpai you're just excited they can have a child because you want one but Oishi-senpai won't have sex with you." Echizen looked away unbothered and pushed Eiji off him.

Eiji looked at Echizen with hurt in his eyes and sprinted out of the room crying.

**_*SLAP*_** Everyone looked at the Seigaku table. Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi were on their feet and all of the were ready to slap Echizen but instead Jirou from Hyoutei had made it to Seigaku awake and got there first.

"You should never say things like that about people, especially in public. You don't know how much they can hurt. I thought you were an okay person but I guess I was wrong. What goes on in Kikumaru and Oishi's private lives is their business and nobody else's. How dare you." Jirou started tearing up a bit but stood firm.

"I'm going to check on Eiji" Oishi and Fuji said together and left to find Eiji.

Echizen stood up and left the room.

"Echizen only said that because he's jealous. He actually really wants a child but he doesn't even know if the person he likes, likes him back. It's easier to pick on someone else's insecurities instead of your own." Yanagi explained to Jirou who nodded stiffly, his attitude unchanging

"Well, I'm going to lie down. Sanada" Yukimura said and was picked up bridal style by Sanada.

Kamio and Tachibana left the room. Kamio, crying, Tachibana, fighting tears.

Atobe picked up Jirou still hadn't fallen asleep again, a sign of how much it had affected him.

Tezuka walked out as well, not wanting to deal with the drama.

"Well," Sengoku smiled weakly "That was eventful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> */god-parents are only for Christians and some other religions but in Japan they don't exist/


	6. Flashback pt1 - Yukimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a flashback chapter.  
> The flashbacks are going to be short and show why they act the way they do. They will be for Alpha, Silver, Golden and Adorable pair. Also, I have changed quite a lot about their families i.e. Yukimura lives with his grandfather. (please don't kill me for the past I give some of these characters. I need to do something to explain about their character)  
> Some background: Yukimura and Sanada are the first open mutants in Japan. They go to the camp at 6 years old. Atobe and Jirou are the second and arrive at 7 years old. Oishi and Eiji are third and arrive and 7 as well but later. Shishido is fourth however he arrives at 9 and had been to school with Choutarou. (they are all third years so are all the same age except Choutarou).  
> Warnings: Mention of rape, abuse and swearing. (please don't kill me)

** Flashback chapter: Alpha **

"Ah, Ah” Yukimura’s grandfather winced as he sat down in the most comfortable chair they had “This pain is so intense I want to die.

"Ojii-san ***** is there anything I can do to help." Yukimura asked

"No, unless you were a mutant however there are none of those in Japan"

"Um..." Yukimura shifted his eyes around

"I heard there were some in England, Germany and America. There was almost a nuclear war because of some of them." Yukimura's grandfather tutted distastefully.

"Ojii-san, hypothetically, what would you do if I was a mutant." Yukimura questioned quietly.

"Kick you out. There are mutant hunters who try and kill mutants. I might get hurt" Yukimura's grandfather looked at him coldly. Yukimura stifled a dry sob.

"But what if I could help you feel better."

"I wouldn't care, you would need to leave my house." Yukimura's grandfather said making it final

"But Ojii-san-" Yukimura pleaded

"This is just hypothetical," Yukimura's grandfather raised his eyebrows "Right Seiichi?"

"No it's not. Ojii-san I am a mutant." Yukimura looked down about to cry at the tone of his grandfather's voice.

Yukimura's grandfather fell to the floor clutching his heart and started hyperventilating. Yukimura panicked not sure what to do. His grandfather collapsed and Yukimura

shrieked. His grandfather's breath became irregular and Yukimura found a phone and pressed the ambulance's buttons

"Help my Ojii-san's collapsed!"

* * *

 

The ambulance was there very quickly. They gathered the old man up and put him in the vehicle. Yukimura got in as well and held his face in his hands. If his grandfather died it would be his fault.

After a few hours a doctor told the little boy he was allowed in.

  
As soon as he had entered his grandfather shouted, "That boy is a mutant get him out of my sight!"

  
The doctors immediately flung him out of the room and called the police.

* * *

 

The police arrived and dragged the 6 year old out of the hospital.

  
They were very rough with him.

Yukimura had reached his limit

"LET GO OF ME!"

  
The men holding him doubled over clutching their eyes.

Yukimura took his chance and ran.

He heard more people chasing after him and kept on running not looking were he was going until he found himself in Chidoya *****.

He looked back. He was still being chased.

He kept on going despite being tired.

Then he suddenly felt something hit him in the back and he collapsed.

* * *

 

When he came to he was sitting in a chair and before him was the Emperor of Japan.

  
Yukimura bowed his head in respect

  
"So what is your name mutant?" one of the policemen asked

  
"Yukimura Seiichi" Yukimura responded, there was no point lying

  
"Yukimura? Are you a descendant of that Yukimura*?" the policeman's eyes widened

  
"Yes, I am." Yukimura nodded

  
"Well you have a good strong name." the Emperor smiled kindly at the boy

  
"Thank you sir" Yukimura immediately liked him

  
"How old are you?" the Emperor asked the tiny boy

  
"6, sir" Yukimura answered politely

  
"You are only six?" the Emperor asked back surprise in his kind eyes.

  
"Yes sir" Yukimura nodded again

  
"You poor boy. However, you are a mutant so I must keep you away from people or they might hurt you.” the Emperor said regretfully “I’ll design you a campsite where you can live"

"Thank you sir." Yukimura bowed again

  
"Take him away to a hotel, and, be careful with him. He is very young." the Emperor ordered the men.

  
"For how long sir." one of the two asked

  
"Two days." the Emperor decided

  
"Come on scum." the other whispered in his ear

  
The men carried him carefully out of the room and then set him down. One of the men flung Yukimura into a bag and dragged him to a nearby low class love hotel.

* * *

 

"Room for two days" one of the men smiled at the woman at the counter

"Of course, how many people?" the woman said coldly back

"Just us two" the other pointed at himself and the one who had spoken first

The woman fetched the key and gave it to the man. Both the men got their luggage and took it up in the lift. When they managed to get in the room they took Yukimura out of the bag and gave him some water.

Hesitantly he drank it.

When he was finished the room began to swim before his eyes and one the men chuckled.

"We are going to have fun tonight" one of them said.

For the second time that day Yukimura blacked out.

* * *

 

When he came to, again, the men were asleep in the bed and he was on the floor. He looked down at his body. He had bruises on nearly every inch of his body and he was naked.

Yukimura curled up in a ball and cried.  


He thought back to when he discovered his power. He was so happy. It was like a gift from god. 'Now I can help my grandfather' he had thought.

  
Now, it was more like a curse.

He was no longer considered human.

His grandfather hated him and he was locked in a room with two psychotic men.

He would never forgive the humans for this.

For as long as he lived he would hate them. Humans were all evil.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, his crying woke one of the men.

  
"Hey kid. Look I'm sorry for Yuichi. He's a messed up little idiot. I just can't bring myself to fight him. I sorry I just watched as he did all that awful stuff to you and didn't help." the man apologised, it did not make up for what happened.

"I'm Tsutomu*." he tried to touch Yukimura on the arm but missed as Yukimura had removed his sight again.

"Kid. You have an amazing talent and I'm a bit jealous. But, you should really use your talent for good things, remember that." He went to his bag and pulled out a bento. "You should really eat or you will starve kid."

  
"I'd rather die than take something from you two ever again. I remember the water Tsutomu" Yukimura spat viciously at the man.

  
"Kid please just eat it or he will force it down your throat. The Emperor wants you alive so he would do it." Tsutomu pleaded Yukimura who gave in, he was starving after all.

  
Yukimura took a bit of the food and ate it. The food was very nice and it didn't seem to have any more drugs in. Yukimura finished it and the man smiled at him. Yukimura glowered back.

"I've got to go back to bed now. Kid, stay quiet and pretend to be asleep. That's for the best."

Yukimura curled up on the sofa and soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

 

"Who the fuck told you you were allowed to sleep on a sofa you brat?" Yuichi grabbed Yukimura and flung him so hard off the sofa that he hit the opposite wall and his vision swam.  
"Well we have work today so you’re off the hook. Just remember  _wherever you go, I'll always be watching"_  Yuichi smirked sadistically and walked out of the room.

As he walked by, Tsutomu squeezed his shoulder supportively and whispered to him.  
"Your clothes are in the wardrobe."  
Yukimura found his clothes and put them on. Yuichi's words still hung like spider silk in his ears.

* * *

 

That afternoon Tsutomu came back without Yuichi however he was not on his own. With him he had another small boy. The small boy had a black cap on his head and he was frowning. Yukimura thought him quite adorable.

"This is Yukimura Seiichi and he will help you before you move in to the camp together" Tsutomu turned to leave

"Um...Tsutomu" Yukimura called softly

"Yeah Kid?" Tsutomu's eyes were soft and full of care as he turned back.

"Is Yuichi coming back later?" Yukimura asked averting my eyes trying not to show weakness.

"Yeah. Sorry Kid." Tsutomu walked back out and Yukimura turned to the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Sanada Genichirou" the boy said in a very deep voice for his age

"That's a nice name" Yukimura commented

"Your name is much prettier." the boy said without hesitation and straight away started blushing.

"Thank you Sanada-kun" Yukimura smiled at him

"Call me Genichirou" the boy's mouth twitched as if he was trying to smile

"Can I call you Gen? Genichirou is quite a mouthful."

Sanada nodded

"You can call me Seiichi" Yukimura told Sanada

"Thank you Seiichi" Sanada again twitched his mouth

"Do you have any questions?" Yukimura asked kindly

"Who is Yuichi?" Sanada cocked his head to one side.

"The most unpleasant man in the world. Gen when he comes here you are to hide. Is that clear? I cannot let someone else get hurt" Yukimura pleaded with the little boy.

"Someone else?" Sanada asked confused

"It doesn't matter. So, what's your power?" Yukimura asked interestedly

"I control the elements" Sanada told Yukimura.

"Cool! Can you show me?" Yukimura eyes seemed to be relit with happiness and Sanada blushed.

Sanada held out his hand and a flame sprung up in it.

"That's awesome!" Yukimura jumped up and down in excitement.

"What can you do?" Sanada asked quietly.

"I'll show you but, don't freak out"

Sanada nodded and slowly one by one Yukimura removed his senses. After about 5 seconds he returned them.

"Gen. Are you okay?" Yukimura asked kindly.

"Yes I am fine. Your power is really amazing" Sanada told Yukimura

"That's what everyone says to me but it's brought me nothing but bad luck" Yukimura looked down sadly

"Like?" Sanada tried to get him to open up again

"It doesn't matter" Yukimura averted the question again.

Yukimura appreciated that he didn't press the matter.

They spent the next few hours talking, well, Yukimura talking and Sanada contributing one or two words.

* * *

 

Unfortunately evening came and with it, Yuichi and Tsutomu's return.

"Hello brat! I'm home" Yuichi's voice rang from behind the door

"Hide Gen" Yukimura hissed and Sanada obliged

"Did you miss me?" Yuichi stooped next to Yukimura to look into his eyes.

He then fell back having been blinded, again.

He stood up and kicked Yukimura in the face.

"Hey brat we can't have that."

"Yuichi just leave him alone" Tsutomu tried to plead Yuichi

Yuichi turned around and tasered Tsutomu who fell to the ground, out cold.

"Now brat, have some food" Yukimura shook his head "Eat it or I will force it down your throat brat."

Yukimura shook his head again.

Yuichi snapped and slapped Yukimura across the face. Yukimura fell to the ground tears in his eyes.

"You know no-one will ever love you, you creep. You're sick, a disease. You will be alone forever."

Yukimura bowed his head trying to hide his tears.

"Now you're crying, what a baby." Yuichi opened Yukimura's mouth and forced the food in. "Swallow" 

Yukimura spat the food in Yuichi's face and Sanada burst out of the wardrobe.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Gen, no"

Sanada lifted his palm and flames jumped from his palm to Yuichi. They slowly consumed to body and then all that was left was ash. The fire started to spread and water came from Sanada's palm and stopped the fire.

He walked forward and hugged Yukimura

"You're safe Seiichi."

The next few days were a blur. They left the place with Tsutomu when he woke up the next day and arrived at the camp the Emperor had designed. Yukimura slept in a tent with Sanada as he was scared to be on his own.

* * *

He was never going to be in danger now. For he had his Knight is slightly shabby armour and a black cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was longer than I planned and this is only half of the flashback as I'm doing Sanada's pov in the next chapter.  
> I am so sorry for what I did to Yukimura, please do not kill me. However, I needed something horrible to show why he acts like he does.  
> 1* grandfather in Japanese  
> 2* A district of Tokyo  
> 3* Sanada Yukimura was a very famous warlord.  
> 4* the headmaster of Rikkaidai (they don't have a coach)


	7. Flashback pt2 - Sanada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada's account of what happened

** Flashback chapter: Alpha **

  
Sanada sat bolt upright dripping with sweat. Ever since he'd found out about his powers he'd had this dream, his house and parents being consumed by flames.

Sanada wasn't usually scared of anything but in his nightmares, he was terrified of himself.

  
"Genichirou may I come in?" from outside Sanada heard the kind voice of his grandfather.

  
"Yes Ojii-chan*"

"Did you have that dream again?" Gen'emon asked as soon as he walked in and saw Sanada.

"Yes" Sanada replied lowering his head. His grandfather was the only one who Sanada had told about his powers and was the only comfort he had in this house.

"Sanada, I am going away today to visit a friend of mine in Hokkaido as his wife has just died very recently, can I trust you to take care of things?" his grandfather patted him on the head

"Me, what about-" Sanada started

"That useless son of mine, he found a good job and had two good children but I wouldn't trust him with mostly anything." His grandfather huffs

"Yes, Ojii-chan" Sanada nods, smiling slightly at the trust his grandfather has for him

"Now, would you like a round in the dojo before I leave?" 

"I would very much like that." Sanada bowed

"You are so proper for a 6 year old, you should lighten up Genichirou." his grandfather laughed at this. "I will see you in the dojo in half-an-hour."

As soon as his grandfather had left his room Sanada removed the sweat from his body and went into the shower. After his shower he put the uniform on and went downstairs to the dojo.

Once he'd finished sparring with his grandfather it was time for Gen'emon to leave.

"Remember what I said Genichirou." Gen'emon winked then turned to Sanada's father "Genya, I expect you to still practice every day."

"Yes Father." Sanada's father replied

* * *

Gen'emon's taxi pulled away and Sanada was left alone.

  
"Genichirou can you go and prepare dinner; your mother and I need to have a talk."

Sanada nodded and went into the kitchen.

His father had made him do dinner a lot of times before and so he knew what to do. About an hour later his parents came down to a meal of Katsudon* and miso soup. Sanada had also laid out the table. The food was all cooked perfectly and it looked delicious but his parents said nothing and sat down.

Both of them started to eat straight away without saying itadakimasu*. Sanada sat down and began eating his food as well.

"So have you heard that Genji has had a son with Sachiko. They named him Sasuke, I am a bit disapointed Genji didn't uphold our family name tradition but I'm so proud of him." his father started, as he did in every meal, with news about Sanada's brother, only today Gen'emon wasn't here to stop him. "Genichirou you should learn from your brother. He has always been a perfect child and when he was your age..."

Sanada stopped listening at that point. 

He was sick and tired of hearing about his 'perfect brother'.

"-ichirou. GENICHIROU! Are you ignoring me?" Genya yelled at Sanada

"No, otou-sama*" Sanada bowed his head to his father.

WHAM!

Genya has slapped his son so hard around the face it had left a mark.

"Don't ignore and then certainly do not lie to me Genichirou. I can always tell."

Sanada stood up shaking with anger.

"You can't tell anything. You can't tell that I'm lonely here, or that I'm scared at night. You certainly can't tell that I am sick and tired of hearing you talk non-stop about Genji and how I'm worse than him."

"Do not speak to your father in that tone Genichirou. You've just earned washing up duty as well." Sanada's mother Momoko reprimanded her son, not even looking up.

"Like you ever do anything! I do everything. I cook, clean, wash up and everything else. I am 6 not 25 like Genji!" Sanada yelled

"We are your parents and you will do as we say." Genya said staring hard into Sanada's eyes and Sanada snapped.

"No. Never again. . . .AGAIN." Sanada's hand caught fire and slowly it spread to the table.

"No, no, no" Sanada moaned, remembering this as the first scene from his dream and, as the house slowly caught fire, no-one paid attention to the crying boy.

The flames slowly, as if they enjoyed it, snaked across the table and up the walls, through the house and across the garden.

However slowly the flames were moving, his parents were slower. The flames caught up to them before they knew it.

* * *

Finally Sanada got control of the fire and put it out but it was too late. He was standing in the wreckage of his destroyed house. Conjuring all the fire had taken so much out of him and he collapsed onto the ground. He heard police sirens and heard voices.

"What happened here?"

"What do you think caused it?"

"Hey, this kid's still alive." Sanada felt himself being lifted and then suddenly dropped again.

"Hey Tsutomu, what's wrong?" Someone asked the guy who had picked him up

"This kid is hotter than any human I've ever felt." the guy reported back

"Do you think he did this?" another policeman asked

"I think he did, and he's a mutant." Tsutomu answered them.

Sanada then blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up he was in a police car.

Sanada freaked.

Was he being taken to prison?

It wasn't his fault he couldn't control it.

He was only six.

They wouldn't put him in prison.

Would they?

"Hey kid, you awake." The man driving asked

"Y-yes"

"Don't worry I'm not taking you to prison. There's this other mutant like you who we're taking to a campsite designed by the emperor for mutants tomorrow. You can join him there."

To Sanada this sounded exactly like a prison. Just a prison for mutants only.

The car stopped the man got out and opened Sanada's door and then Sanada found himself stuffed into a bag. The policeman carried him into wherever they'd stopped at and then he heard a woman say

"Your key sir"

Sanada presumed from this that they were in a hotel.

* * *

A few moments later Sanada found himself let out of the bag and pushed into a room. Sanada nearly stumbled and when he looked up he saw a small boy with blue hair and a radiant smile.

Sanada immediately blushed.

"This is Yukimura Seiichi and you two will move in to the camp together" Tsutomu turned to leave

Sanada nodded but before Tsutomu got the chance to leave

"Um...Tsutomu" Yukimura called softly

"Yeah Kid?"

"Is Yuichi coming back later?" Yukimura asked and Sanada saw fear in his eyes. Who was this guy who could frighten such a boy? Even though he was smiling and looked fearful Sanada could tell that this boy was strong.

"Yeah. Sorry Kid." Tsutomu walked back out and Yukimura turned to Sanada.

"What's your name?"

"Sanada Genichirou" Sanada said

"That's a nice name" Yukimura commented

"Your name is much prettier." Sanada blurted out without thinking and immediately blushed.

"Thank you Sanada-kun" Yukimura smiled an honest smile. When Sanada saw that he vowed he would do whatever he could to protect that smile.

"Call me Genichirou" Sanada said trying to smile back

"Can I call you Gen? Genichirou is quite a mouthful." Yukimura asked sweetly

Sanada nodded blushing

"You can call me Seiichi" Yukimura told Sanada

"Thank you Seiichi" Sanada again tried to smile

"Do you have any questions?" Yukimura asked kindly

"Who is Yuichi?" Sanada cocked his head to one side.

"The most unpleasant man in the world. Gen when he comes here you are to hide. Is that clear? I cannot let someone else get hurt" Yukimura pleaded with the him.

Sanada was very confused. Yukimura seemed terrified of this man and his wording confused Sanada.

"Someone else?"

"It doesn't matter. So, what's your power?" Yukimura asked interestedly

"I control the elements" Sanada told Yukimura.

"Cool! Can you show me?" Yukimura eyes seemed to be re-lit with happiness and Sanada blushed.

Gen held out his hand and a flame sprung up in it. He was very happy as he could easily stop it again.

"That's awesome!" Yukimura jumped up and down in excitement. Sanada smiled again. This boy's energy was infectious.

"What can you do?" Sanada asked back

"I'll show you but, don't freak out"

Sanada nodded and slowly one by one his senses disappeared. It was the single most terrifying experience of his life.

However, he still felt a bit safe. He trusted that Yukimura would not do anything bad to him.

Slowly he regained his senses.

"Gen. Are you okay?" Yukimura asked kindly, he sounded a bit scared that he may have just scared off his new friend.

"Yes I am fine. Your power is really amazing" Sanada told Yukimura

"That's what everyone says to me but it's brought me nothing but bad luck" Yukimura looked down sadly

"Like?" Sanada asked curiously

"It doesn't matter" Yukimura averted the question again.

Sanada didn't press it. If Yukimura wanted him to know he would tell him.

Yukimura spent the next few hours talking and Sanada didn't know if he'd ever felt this happy and safe with anyone else but his grandfather before.

* * *

Unfortunately evening came and with it Yuichi and Tsutomu's return.

"Hello brat! I'm home" a voice rang from behind the door

"Hide Gen" Yukimura turned white and hissed and Sanada to hide. Sanada stepped into the wardrobe and closed the doors.

"Did you miss me?" a voice said and then Sanada heard something like as tumble.

Perhaps Yukimura had de-sensed him.

Then Sanada heard a noise and Yukimura's grunt of pain.

"Hey brat we can't have that." the voice said hungrily

"Yuichi just leave him alone" Tsutomu tried to plead to the new who must be Yuichi.

Sanada felt an electric current suddenly flow and he heard a body fall to the ground.

Sanada presumed it was Tsutomu

"Now brat, have some food" Yuichi demanded and Yukimura must have refused because Yuichi then spat "Eat it or I will force it down your throat brat."

Yukimura shook his head again.

Sanada heard a sound that must have been a slap and through the small gap he saw Yukimura on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"You know no-one will ever love you you creep. You're sick, a disease. You will be alone forever." Yuchi kicked him with every insult.

Yukimura bowed his head trying to hide his tears.

"Now you're crying, what a baby." Yuichi opened Yukimura's mouth and forced the food in. "Swallow"

Yukimura spat the food in Yuichi's face and Sanada had had enough.

He burst out of the wardrobe and glowered at the newcomer who must be Yuichi.

"Who the fuck are you?" the guy spat at him

"Gen, no" Yukimura grabbed Sanada's leg but it was too late to stop it.

Sanada lifted his palm and flames jumped from his palm to Yuichi. They slowly consumed to body and then all that was left was ash. The fire started to spread and water came from Sanada's palm and stopped the fire. He had done it. He had protected someone instead of just ruining everything. His parents had been wrong. He wasn't useless.

He walked forward and hugged Yukimura

"You're safe Seiichi." Yukimura sobbed into his arms.

* * *

The next few days were a blur.

They left the place with Tsutomu when he woke up the next day and arrived at the camp the Emperor had designed.

Yukimura slept in a tent with Sanada as he was scared to be on his own.

Secretly Sanada was scared to be alone to and liked comforting Yukimura every night.

It made him feel like he was actually useful.

He would never be alone now for he had Seiichi and he would always protect him no matter what the cost.

* * *

Years later Sanada woke up to screaming and saw his pregnant boyfriend shaking and screaming. Sanada pulled him into a tighter embrace.

"It's alright Seiichi.I promise I will never let anything happen to you or our baby. I love you"

Yukimura woke up obviously very shaken and moved in closer to Sanada.

"I love you too Gen. Thank you for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Ojii-chan is a more casual way of saying grandfather  
> *2 Katsudon is a japanese dish which has chiken katsu and, most usually fried egg, on top of rice.  
> *3 Itadakimasu is what all Japanese people say before they eat. It literally means "I humbly receive" however it's like saying "let's eat". If you do not say it shows disrespect to the chef and means you do not appreciate the meal they have made for you.  
> *4 Super polite way of saying father.


	8. Ah-Un pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is back to the main story after Echizen was rude about Eiji and Oishi's (perfect) relationship and then Jirou slapped him.   
> Okay this is short but I didn't know how to integrate the next story bit into this chapter. The next one is coming very soon. Please comment and leave kudos, it really helps me stay motivated.

**Chapter 8: Ah-Un pair**

  
"Eiji, are you okay?" Oishi asked his boyfriend soothingly 

"Go away! This is all your fault." Eiji shouted and Oishi recoiled as if, he too, had been slapped. 

"Eiji! This isn't Oishi's fault. You may be ready but have you ever thought that he isn't?"

Eiji looked up at Fuji's words, clearly, he hadn't thought about that.

He walked over to Oishi "I'm sorry Shuichiro..."

Oishi smiled and hugs Eiji "I understand don't worry, I'm just happy you're not mad anymore."

Fuji smiled and added "Also, Echizen is just jealous because you two seem to have a perfect relationship but he doesn't even know if Momo loves him. He is also annoyed at himself for falling in love with Momo because he finds Momo extremely annoying."

At these words both of the golden pair had their jaws on the floor and then in perfect sync said "He doesn't think Momo loves him. Is he really that thick?"

Fuji laughed and nodded.

Despite Momo having confessed to Echizen nearly every other week Echizen was still completely oblivious. 

"So this is all Momo and Ochibi's fault?" Eiji asked starting to smile like a cat again. 

"What's my fault?" Momo asked as he overheard Eiji, whilst walking past trying to find Echizen.

"Ochibi loves you but he thinks you don't love him so he got jealous of me and Shu-chan." Eiji explained

"Oh, sorry." Momo rubbed the back of his neck

"You should be, I nearly lost Shu-chan" Eiji stuck out his tongue at Momo as he hugged Oishi. Oishi smiled that Eiji wasn't mad anymore and hugged him back. 

"Momo, Echizen is currently in library 4 behind the 12th bookshelf." Fuji told Momo

Momo turned around and called back "Thanks Fuji" 

"Don't worry you'll pay be back somehow." Fuji's smile here was somewhat sinister 

"Yeah" Momo laughed awkwardly

* * *

Momo followed Fuji's directions and found Echizen hiding and shaking with tears. 

"Hey brat." Momo waved and Echizen turned his back towards Momo 

"Go away." Echizen growled turning into an angry puppy

"Hey I just-" Momo started walking towards him.

Echizen spun round angry tears in his eyes , turned back into a human, and cut him off 

"I don't care. Go away." 

"No Echizen you are going to hear this. I love you truly."

Echizen's eyes widened in surprise

"However you were such an asshole to Eiji and Yukimura. Why? Why can't you just be nice. Echizen however jealous you might feel never take it out on other people because you can really hurt them. If Fuji hadn't been there Eiji might have broken up with Oishi. You know Eiji is impulsive. Seriously Ryoma, think." Momo chastised the younger boy

"I'm sorry, Momo." Echizen hung his head in shame

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

* * *

Momo escorted Echizen around to Sanada and Yukimura's room, Atobe and Jirou's room (Atobe threw a book on manners to Echizen and told him to revise before speaking to his lover again), Fuji and Tezuka's room and lastly Oishi and Eiji's room. 

"Well done Ryoma." Momo said proudly and kissed Echizen on the cheek. 

"SHUT IT PEACH!" Echizen shouted blushing scarlet and ran away. 

Momo looked around confused and his gaze ended up on Kaidoh who had dropped his towel and was staring at Momo, his eyes wide. 

"Hey. What do you want Mamushi?" Momo growled. 

Kaidoh quickly ran away.

What surprised Momo was the upset look on Kaidoh's face. 

"Ah, Momo." Momo looked around to see Fuji and Tezuka behind him. 

"Fuji. Do you know why Mamushi was acting weird?" Momo was extremely puzzled. 

"Oh didn't I mention he had a crush on you?" Fuji chuckled

Momo's eyes popped out of his head and his brain seemed to just stop. 

"Momo? Momo?"

Momo fainted.


	9. Making a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, lots of dialogue and major plot point. Also characters somewhat ooc but I think in this situation they would be.

** Chapter 9: Making a move  **

"So...Seiichi's having the baby in a month." Yanagi said coolly  

"What!?" Sanada shouted nearly fainting 

"Well mutant pregnancies are apparently much shorter than humans' ones. Five months and a bit instead of nine." Yangi explained to Yukimura as he seemed to be taking this much better 

"But I'm not big? Are they okay?" Yukimura asked worried 

Yanagi paused and then answered, "Yeah they are both fine." 

"Both? And how do you know that?" Yukimura demanded 

"Oh, I read your children's minds." Yanagi told him 

"Oh okay." Yukimura reacted calmly 

"Since they are coming in a month do you want to know their genders?" Yanagi asked the to-be-parents 

"Gen?" Yukimura looked at Sanada immediately first 

"I do but it's up to you Seiichi" Sanada replied looking with loving eyes at his partner 

"Yes." Yukimura nodded smiling 

"You are going to have twin girls." Yanagi told them and Yukimura nearly cried he was so happy.

The corners of Sanada's mouth twitched 

Sanada hugged Yukimura carefully. 

"I'll send Niou out to get some things." Yukimura smiled at his boyfriend's care of him. 

"Seiichi. I know you have lots of things going on right now but we need to think of a plan for the war and we are going to need those plans." Yanagi turned the conversation onto a more serious topic. 

"Which plans?" Sanada asked but was ignored 

"That involves Niou doing that and I will never force him to do that." Yukimura spat, angry but not at Yanagi 

"Do what?" Sanada looked at the two of them confused 

"Seiichi just ask him, he might agree." Yanagi tried to persuade Yukimura 

"I don't really want him to." Yukimura looked down with a mothering look 

"Seiichi, we really need those plans." Yanagi chided him 

"WILL ONE OF YOU TWO TELL ME WHAT IN THE BLAZES YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT." Sanada shouted annoyed at being ignored 

"Gen" Yukimura sniffed at this "I didn't know you'd shout at your pregnant boyfriend." 

"No, Seiichi I didn't-" Sanada stuttered, terrified of his boyfriend's wrath 

"Out!" Yukimura shouted. 

Sanada walked out his head held in shame. 

"Seriously Seiichi? You pretend to have a mood swing to get him to leave, he should know those are over by now." Yanagi stared incredulously at his friend 

"It's fine." Yukimura smiled 

Yanagi held his head in his hands, why was he friends with these two?

* * *

At supper Yukimura and Yanagi cornered Niou. 

"Niou time has come for plan 23F" Yanagi told him 

"Do I have to?" Niou grumbled, looking down.  

"Seiichi and I discussed it today and I'm afraid it is the only one we could think of. I'm sorry Niou" Yanagi avoided Niou's face 

"I'll go and speak to Yagyuu, I think he should know." Niou smiled fakely and began to walk off 

"Also Niou!" Yukimura called after him 

"Yeah?" Niou turned back 

"I'm having two girls. If you could pick some stuff while you’re out that would be great" 

Niou gave an honest and a wide grin split his face "Congratz." 

"Don't tell Sanada but you and Yagyuu are the second guardians for one" Yukimura grinned back. 

"Thanks. You know Yukimura, I do joke a lot but you trusting me actually means a lot." Niou's smile dropped and he looked at Yukimura straight in the eyes and spoke seriously.

Yukimura copied him in this action. "I know, whatever you do as a joke, you really love everyone here." 

"Well, off to Yagyuu." Niou grinned slyly 

Niou walked over to his boyfriend, grabbed his wrist and tugged him in the direction of their bedroom.

He ran whilst Yagyuu shouted at him. "Masaharu, I was eating"

* * *

 

When they arrived Niou pulled him inside 

"Hiroshi. I have to tell you something." Yagyuu narrowed his eyes at Niou's unusually serious tone. 

Yagyuu's half-smile faded. "What's wrong? I've never heard you sound this serious." 

"Well. I have to go and get some plans from this government official." Yagyuu knew this wasn't the full story but he knew his boyfriend would tell him with time. 

"Will you be okay?" Yagyuu asked honestly. 

"Well, yeah but the thing is females are much more wary than males about who they give plans to and so, I'm gonna have to um…" Niou began but trailed off 

"Masaharu, what's wrong?" Yagyuu put his hand on Niou's chin pushing his face up. 

"I'm going to have to sleep with her. I wanted you to know first that I do love you but I need to protect everyone here. Whatever I do I’d never want to betray you though." Niou's eyes looked anywhere but Yagyuu's face. 

"What about you, are you comfortable with sleeping with a woman?" Niou looked surprised that this was Yagyuu's first question. 

"Not really, but this is necessary. It can only be me as I can transform." a tear rolled down Niou's cheek.

Yagyuu wiped it away smiling slightly "Masaharu. I love you and I know you would never betray me. Do what you have to do. This is a war." 

"We need to call a meeting tonight." Niou returned to his usual smirk but quickly lost it knowing that this was not the time nor place. 

"As of tonight, the war will have officially started, right?" Yagyuu said, looking a little frightened

"Yeah" Niou agreed 

"This is really starting." Yagyuu shook his head a little as if not able to comprehend the information. 

"It's them or us." 

Yagyuu looked into Niou's eyes having never heard him speak like this "But-" 

"They've put us in camps to separate us from the 'normal people'. This may lead to identification and where from there? War! They've already declared war on us. They have removed several from our number, attacked us and taken us away from our family." Niou spat on the floor and Yagyuu laced their fingers together 

"Okay. I will do whatever I can to help." 

"Thank you Hiroshi. If we don't make it through this I want you to know. I love you." Niou kissed Yagyuu's lips passionately. 

"Me too Masaharu. For forever and always." Yagyuu returned this.

* * *

 

That evening the entire household was in the main sitting room.

The girls who Akaya had barely spoken to were also there.

Kawamura and Ann-chan were there as well.

Everyone.

No-one spoke until Yukimura was helped up by his boyfriend and cleared his voice.

All eyes turned to him.

"This morning I spoke to Yanagi and we have decided to precede with plan 23F. I want to tell you all that this officially means that we are at war with all humans who are against us."

Many people gasped

"Tonight, I want the humans to return home. Fetch their families and loved ones and come to this house of protection. If you could make a list of mutants who want their families rescued and bring those people here as well that would be fantastic." the humans nodded

"Niou will infiltrate the government and find mutants and humans who are on our side to bring here. He will also get the plans of anti-mutantism."

Many astonished eyes turned to Niou not believing him capable of this task

"I want to remind you that this war stays inside Japan and should not escalate. There may be other countries who do not wish to revolt and we will respect them. However, within Japan this is the end."

Many nodded in agreement and consent

"We have lost members of our society and we are not losing any more. The death of Inui Sadaharu, Taki Haginosuke, Yanagisawa Shinya and more." 

Kaidoh, Atsushi and Hyoutei lowered their heads

"The loss of the mutantism of Chitose Senri, Ibu Shinji and however many more we do not know." at this Tachibana burst into tears, Kamio and Ann went over and hugged him.

Soon the other two joined him crying.

"This is enough. We will not stand for this anymore. This is war." 

Silence followed these words only broken by the tears shed by few as a memory of their lost friends and loved ones. 

Niou stood up and saluted Yukimura.   
  
The room followed his actions. 

"I want a better world for my twin girls" Yukimura announced putting his hand on his stomach.

Many looked happy at the news that more girls would be joining their community.

Yumiko smiled happily at the fathers-to-be. 

The mutants except for Niou sat down again. 

"Now, humans please gather names." Yagyuu and the others started circulating the room. 

Niou went over to Ryou and Fuji and started conversing with them in hushed voices.

* * *

 

At the end of the night all the humans and three mutants had left.

The president of Japan breathed his last.


	10. The Buildup to the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw lemon-and-chai I love you so much thank you for convincing me that people actually enjoy this and motivating me to write (when I was still on FF.net).   
> Sorry it's really short it's kinda as the title suggests. Next chapter Yukimura will have the children and you will learn about Yanagi's past.   
> Thank you to AlphaSilverLover and Kurayami-9 for Alpha children's names.   
> Please comment.

  
** Chapter 10: The Build-up to the war **

  
Niou was settling in to the office of the president of Japan.

He was amazed with what he had done in two weeks.

It was hard to pretend to be extremely anti-mutant but he thought he was managing it.

He had gathered lists of more mutants.

The adult ones he recruited slowly replacing the anti-mutant human staff with mutants.

The younger ones he sent to the castle.

The castle had had to be expanded to be able to hold the number of people that were currently there. 

There were mutants, their families and friendly humans.

Humans like Yagyuu. 

Niou missed him a lot.

It was hard to live without being with him everyday like he was used to.

Well this was for the sake of Yagyuu, Yukimura, Sanada, Michiko, Haruka and everyone else. 

Niou smiled at the thought of his… what should he call her? If this was the UK or the US he might say goddaughter but maybe niece? 

Haruka.

What an adorable name.

* * *

Yukimura walked (supported by his husband) among the new comers.

There was Zaizen and his boyfriend Kenya who was apparently Yuushi cousin, Ryoga (Echizen's brother) and then some others called Oda Hisato, Zaihara Taku, Sasaki Shindou, Furuki Souji, Arata Teiichi, Tsuchi, and some humans.

The humans lived in a different sector if they hadn't already lived in the castle before. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

No-one had ever rung the doorbell before there was a certain amount of apprehension before Akaya summoned the courage to open the door.

On the other side was a younger, female Akaya. 

"Ako?" Akaya spluttered 

"Nii-san!" the girl said happily and hugged him tightly. 

"Nii-san?" everyone echoed and then made various sounds of shock.

* * *

"So, this is Atsuko my sister. Call her Ako though." Akaya quickly introduced everyone to her to the people in the room.

There was Rikkai and the other main planners like Fuji. 

"Ako what are you doing here? I thought you were in hospital or at home." he asked in a confused manner. 

"I can't live at home anymore. Mum is insufferable she tries so hard to make sure I'm not a mutant. I want to stay with you and help. I don't have dad. I only have you."

Ako begged her brother. 

Interupting him Yukimura spoke up "Of course, you can live here. You can room with Akaya as I suppose you don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, thank you…" Ako trailed off having forgotten Yukimura's name already. 

"Yukimura. I'm sort of the leader here." Yukimura smiled kindly at her.

He must be getting mothering instincts. 

"No offence meant but are you pregnant?" she stared at his stomach 

"Yes." Yukimura replied clearly not offend. He did kinda look pregnant 

"Okay." Ako smiled 

"I am a man by the way." Yukimura added just to make sure she knew 

"I know" she just smiled back 

"And you don't find it strange?" Yukimura looked at her strangely 

"My brother can change into a red creature, one of you keeps reading my mind and that guy set the fire on with hand. Nothing here is normal for me, I'm adjusting." everyone gazed amazed at this girl who was taking everything in her stride.

A lot better than they had. 

"Akaya I love your sister." Marui gazed at her admiringly 

"Back off Bunta she's my baby sister." Akaya hit him playfully.

Ako smiled at seeing her brother so much happier than he ever was at home. 

"K, K" Marui laughed as Akaya made his eyes flash red. 

"Niou is making good progress he has almost completely taken over the government and when you've had Michiko and Haruka we'll move on to the war." Yanagi informed Yukimura 

"Okay. I want classes everyday to help the people with their powers. I want the humans trained to fight including those who will not be going into the war, they can protect the house. All except Ann and Taka-san they deserve a break after all their work" Yukimura ordered.

Fuji and Yanagi nodded 

"I understand Seiichi." "Sure Yuki" they both left after these words. 

"Gen, I'm tired" Yukimura snapped his fingers and Sanada immediately picked him up bridal style. _***cough***_ **whipped** _ ***cough***_

"Let's go then" they both left. 

"Welcome to the mad house." Marui mumbled to Ako 

"I HEARD THAT!" Yukimura shouted from the stairs and everyone laughed.


	11. The Last Finishing Touches

** Chapter 11: The Last Finishing Touches  **

Yukimura was lying in bed when he felt a searing pain in his stomach. 

"GEN! GET YANAGI, FUJI AND OISHI!" Yukimura screamed at his boyfriend as the pain increased. 

"Seiichi?" Sanada asked, confused at his boyfriend holding his stomach in pain. 

"JUST DO IT GEN!" Yukimura slapped his arm Sanada sprinted off and soon came back with the three.

Yanagi stayed by the door but the other two rushed towards him. 

"Seiichi you have gone into premature labor." Yanagi told him 

"What?" Sanada fainted but Fuji (who was surprisingly strong) caught him before he hit the ground. 

"I CAN TE-" Yukimura broke off looking confused and scared. 

"Seiichi?" Yanagi looked concerned. 

"I-I don't feel anything." Yukimura stuttered. He'd never gone through his power before.

It terrified him. 

"Quick we've got to do something this could be bad." Oishi panicked 

"I didn't use my power on my myself but I feel nothing." Yukimura ignored Oishi and kept on talking but Fuji put his hand on his mouth. 

"Oishi, knife" he ordered 

"We're going to cut him open with that knife?" Oishi stared and gaped at Fuji 

"Do you have a better idea?" Fuji asked him, holding out his knife 

"You've killed people with that" Oishi shouted at him 

"I washed and sterilised it" Fuji shrugged 

"I'm not doing it with that." Oishi argued 

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting but I'M GOING THROUGH FUCKING LABOR!" Yukimura shouted at the pair. 

"Sorry Yukimura." Oishi apologised and then turned to Fuji "Get my knife, I've never used it." 

"MARUI!" Fuji shouted and a knife was suddenly wedged in the door. Right next to Fuji's hand. 

"Marui be more careful you nearly cut my hand" Fuji said extremely calmly which made Yanagi and Oishi shudder 

"You're psychic see it coming" Marui told him from behind the door 

"Enjoy your nightmares" Fuji chuckled 

"Fuji" Yukimura warned 

"Sorry" Fuji smiled at Yukimura "Here you go." he said to Oishi 

Oishi made a quick cut on Yukimura's hand. 

"Did you feel that?" he asked and Yukimura shook his head 

"No" 

"Okay then, don't look" Oishi told him 

Yukimura closed his eyes. 

* * *

"Is that one letting off electricity?" Fuji's voice sounded. 

"Sanada, good you're awake. Hold your daughter. You're immune to fire and electricity." Sanada spluttered as Fuji obviously forced the babies into Sanada's arms.

One of them giggled and lightning flashed out of her hand and hit Sanada on the side of his face and soon he couldn't feel that side.

Oishi put his hand on Yukimura's stomach and green beams of light, like stitches, criss-crossed through his skin and pulled his stomach shut.

Oishi waved his hand and the light disappeared and Yukimura's skin was fully healed. 

"Seiichi you can open your eyes." 

Yukimura opened his eyes to see Oishi take his daughters from Sanada and start washing and clothing them.

When he was done he gave them to Yukimura.

They were the most gorgeous things Yukimura had ever seen in his life.

He smiled contently and lent against his boyfriend. 

"I can't believe it. We're parents." Yukimura kissed the side of Sanada's mouth. 

"They're a lot bigger than I expected." Sanada remarked and Yukimura chuckled.

' _Gen is so stoic_ ' he thought. ' _Even though he is really happy._ '

"Mutants." Yanagi explained 

Suddenly one of them sneezed and fire blasted out of her nose. Everyone laughed including her. 

"This one's Haruka, the other one can be Michiko." Yukimura smiled at his babies. 

"Can I?" Fuji asked gazing at Michiko smiling. 

"Of course." Yukimura smiled at his friend 

Fuji gently picked up Michiko and rocked her around. "Hello. I'm your uncle, Syusuke." 

The girl smiled and hugged him.

Everyone gazed.

Even, at the start of a war, there was time for such precious life.

* * *

The next few days were a whirlwind. Yukimura was active again and so he was bustling around making sure everything was in order. 

The twins, as it turned out, were incredibly well behaved.

They rarely cried, only smiled and laughed. #

Everyone said they'd got that from Yukimura (in secret he was very happy about this as both children had taken after Sanada more). Their eyes were both blue but that's as far as their physical appearance went.

They had black hair and quite a well built face.

When they weren't smiling their facial expression reverted to a half-frown. 

Even though there was so much happiness the time was fast approaching for the declaration of war. 

* * *

 

A week after he had given birth Yukimura decided it was time to put his plans into action.

He called everyone into the dining room and cleared his throat. 

"My family, my fellow mutants, their family and our human friends. I am here to notify you that in 24 hours’ time I will be, through Niou, releasing a poll to distinguish the mutant lovers from haters. Once everyone has voted a state of war will exist between the other humans and us."

Some of the new humans looked surprised not having expected to be in the midst of a war. 

"I needn't tell you that we are vastly outnumbered however, I believe we can win."

Cheers, started by Niou, went all around the room at these words but were soon quiet again. 

"We will aim to capture the four strong points of Japan as once those are captured it will be easier to win. Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo and, of course, Naha. This is where the research facility is located in Okinawa. I have also discovered some news for Tachibana and Kamio. Shinji and Chitose survived the testing"

The two looked up and hope seemed to swell in their empty sockets for eyes. 

"However, the humans were successful and they are no longer mutants. This destroyed both of them Chitose and Shinji both managed to escape after they were changed and got on a boat to Osaka. However, Shinji was not the same and couldn't bear with not having his powers and he is no longer with us." 

Kamio burst into tears and sprinted out of the room and An followed after him.

Yukimura turned to Tachibana who was looking at him with pleading eyes

"Chitose is still alive but very shaken. He is currently with Osamu-chan."

Tachibana sighed in relief and ran out to help his sister comfort his friend. 

"I have to tell you all that these will not be the only deaths in the struggle to liberate Japan. We have to be very careful. If this is too much for anyone speak now and you may stay here to guard this house." 

* * *

Several hands were raised. Oda, a new mutant, Zaihara, his boyfriend, Sengoku, Choutarou and therefore Shishido and lastly Harumi and Miera, two friendly humans who had joined them. 

This was less than Yukimura had anticipated. To his surprise no family members had raised their hands. To be fair some were too young to know what was happening but Yukimura had expected more. 

"I leave our sanctuary in your hands then. Choutarou, you're in charge whenever we are not here." 

The tall boy looked astonished but nodded. Shishido, subtly, took his hand encouragingly. 

"Everyone prepare yourself and your weapons, armour or in some cases" he looked towards Oishi "medical equipment." 

* * *

 

For the rest of the day the house was full of preparation. Despite all their efforts Yukimura knew that the 41 of them plus family could never defeat all the humans against them in Japan. 

"Hey, Yuki need any help?" a voice sounded from behind Yukimura. He turned around to see Niou smirking 

"Niou? Why are you here." 

"I brought some help." Niou gestured behind his and Yukimura looked over his shoulder. Behind Niou were about 300 people. 

"Where-?" Yukimura started but was cut off 

"Mutants in hiding. Their families, friends." 

"Niou, you know what?" Yukimura smiled 

"No...?" Niou faltered slightly unnerved 

"We're gonna need a bigger house." Yukimura laughed 

Niou laughed as well and then left again for his office. 

Yukimura sorted the new people out.

Nearly all of them would happily share rooms and were ready to help. 

* * *

 

The addition of all these people was a huge moral boost for the occupants of the house.

Everyone was busy.

Marui was nearly exhausted with all the work they (he) had to do.

Luckily a few of the newbies were power amplifiers and so could help him. 

Yukimura was very annoyed as they had to destroy a library and a social room to make more rooms. He thought this was totally unnecessary. 

* * *

 

Akaya had started dating Yanagi since he was here and had moved into a room with him.

Ako moved with him and said she didn't mind sharing with the both of them as Yanagi's sofa was rather nice. 

  
Soon everyone was settled and dinner arrived.

Somehow Kawamura, Ann and many helpers managed to make enough food for everyone to eat.

Soon everyone retired to their rooms. 

* * *

 

Akaya pov: 

Akaya lay staring at the celling blankly. So tomorrow it would begin. The war would properly start. He nuzzled into Yanagi's shoulder.

"Akaya, can I tell you something I've only ever told Seiichi and Genichiro?"

Akaya nodded enthusiastically.

"It's why I was sent here. I...nearly killed my parents" Yanagi paused, it was obviously a hard memory.

"I thought it was important, in case I don't make it out of this war alive, to tell you."

Akaya hugged him tightly "Please don't say that Renji"

"Please just listen," Yanagi took a deep breath and started

"Unlike physical powers, mental powers are less easy to identify. When I was younger my powers weren't that strong and I only hung around with two others. Unluckily they both had the same powers so Sadaharu, Akuto-niisan and I didn't work out we were psychic until it was too late. For a long time when my parents would ask me things I would reply in my mind, and I would talk to them in my mind, not knowing that I wasn't saying it out loud. Eventually, they were convinced that they were chronically insane and tried to...take medicine to recitify it but as nothing was wrong, this medicine didn't work so they both overdosed and eventually they did become insane. They are still in an asylum today. So Akaya, if I don't make it out, please visit them and explain. And apologise."

Akaya gripped Yanagi's hand and kissed his cheek "I will but when you survive, we're going together"

"Thanks Akaya"

 


	12. The Poll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am dragging out the pre-war I just think that several things need to happen.

**** **Chapter 12: The Poll**

"The time has come" Yukimura announced to his specially chosen war council who were with him.

Yanagi, Sanada, Akaya, Shiraishi, Tachibana, Fuji, Tezuka, Yagyuu and Dan. 

"Ryuuko if you please" the girl nodded and a screen appeared in front of her and she started typing on it. She was raised up, floating surrounded by screens and electricity.

* * *

 

"It is done." she announced as she pressed the last button.

She waved her hand and all the screens joined.

In each there were many people all looking into the screen at Yukimura. 

Yukimura walked forward and sat down in front of it.

"Humans. You have tortured, segregated and killed us. And for what purpose? We are mutants." All in the room stood up. 

"I am here to say, No More. In Japan this ends." 

Cheers echoed around the room and from some people in the screen. 

"Today there will be a poll. Everyone who doesn't vote will be found. The poll will give you two choices. Are you with the mutants or humans? If you choose us we guarantee you all the protection we can muster to keep you safe. However, if you choose the humans, until you surrender there is a threat of you dying."

A lot of people's eyes widened at this surprised at what was about to happen within their country 

"Many of you will think you do not wish to be involved and if you do choose Mutant as we will keep you safe. Many of you will wonder why we are doing this and my response is 5 stories.   
Firstly Tachibana." 

Yukimura gestured to Tachibana who was standing further into the room. 

"Tachibana is the only person in the entire place we live who hasn't had a horrible life at home.

He was raised by caring parents and a lovely sister.

He was sent to the camp to try to learn how to control his powers.

His sister, a human, came with him to cook.

We slowly accepted her and learnt that not all humans are terrible. 

**HOWEVER.**

Once the government found out how pro-mutant Tachibana's family were and how Tachibana's sister wouldn't give information to them.

They sent an assassin to kill Tachibana's parents but they escaped. The two boarded a boat to leave the country but the assassin was one step ahead of them and blew up the boat, killing both of them

The only person who managed to comfort Tachibana and persuade him it wasn't his fault was his childhood friend, a boy named Chitose.

They fell in love and were inseparable.

But then he was taken away to a facility to have his 'mutantism cured'.

This took him away from Tachibana for over a year and they still haven't seen each other.

Chitose is no longer a mutant.

I know some humans will be thinking why is this bad?

Your mutant gene is just as central as the gene to have black hair and loosing such a big part of you is comparable to loosing a limb

It is horrible to lose your powers. 

  
I know this as Chitose has contacted us to explain what it feels like. He has fallen into depression and seen a friend die because of this. Chitose is 15 years old." 

Tachibana head was lowered and Dan had gone over and hugged him.

Yukimura slowly told Akaya's, Yanagi's, Sanada's and his stories.

In the crowd he could see several people crying.

Usually those accompanied by children. 

"Some people will see me as an abomination because I have fallen for a man but Sanada saved me from so much. A mutant able to induce fertility on people used her powers on me and I became pregnant despite being male. I now have two beautiful daughters."

Yukimura picked up his children who were in the room with him.

"These are my children. I, like any parent, wish to see my children grow up in a world where they will be safe and not lose control because they have not been taught, become orphaned because of their parents’ beliefs or- or be raped at the age of six."

Many parents looked kindly through the screen and Dan told him they sympathised with his wishes.

Yukimura smiled at the boy and turned his attention back to the people 

"I also have another announcement. In case you were to be swayed by the president of Japan's beliefs, here his is to talk about what he truly believes."

* * *

A screen appeared and Niou, as the president, was smiling on it.

Many people looked around surprised and confused as to why, the president who was a notorious mutant hater was siding with the mutants. 

"People of Japan. I am not the president. I have been pretending for about a month and no-one has noticed." Niou changed back and many people on the screen gasped. 

"I am a mutant. However, I have done a pretty good job of being president. I am on the mutants’ side so for the war. Choose a new general. I will send the poll out as, even though I am not the person you voted in, I am still the president." 

"Thank you Niou." Yukimura smiled and Niou split a grin.

Then that screen disappeared. 

"Well humans you have a choice" Then all the screens vanished and the crowds were left in panic.

* * *

 

People rushed home to secure their houses and many people screamed however one man in the middle of Shibuya was calm. 

  
"Ah Genichirou. I am a great-grandfather now?" he smiled and hailed a taxi leaving the square.

* * *

 

Later that day the poll came out and everyone in Japan voted. It was a record, 100% turnout. 

The next day it was counted and it was found that 72% had voted human.

Yukimura sent people bustling around finding the ones who had voted mutant to bring them to the house.

The house was now the only place of sanctuary in Japan, the only place that was not a war zone.

They had decided to hide the house in a pocket dimension in order to hide it from the enemy.

The psychics would alert when they were coming back and Nobunaga would open it for them.

* * *

 

And so the battle was set.

The humans had announced their generals.

One was the man responsible for so many mutant's and mutant-friendly people's deaths.

The other the one responsible for carrying out these orders. 

The Japanese foreign minister and the head of the government defence force.

* * *

 

The war had begun and no-one in Japan was safe.


	13. The First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to write fighting. If anyone thinks it is not very good please message me and I can try to do it again slightly better.

**** **Chapter 12: The First Battle**

Yukimura and Marui had set out their new living room.

The old one was gone and instead they had a 'War council' room.

Maps of Japan and main cities littered the table.

In the corner Ryuuko had about 20 screens floating around her as she slowly hacked the defences of nearly every site associated with Japan. 

Everyone who was fighting had designed a 'battle outfit' however only Sanada and Tezuka had really taken this seriously. Yukimura wore a flower crown made by Michiko that he never took off and a necklace given to him by Sanada. 

As no-one knew how long they had left all the couples gave each other necklaces. 

Sanada had given Yukimura a silver snowflake inlaid with a flower.

Yukimura in return had given Sanada a small sword on a leather strap to hang around his neck. 

Yukimura was looking over the maps with Fuji, Marui and Yanagi when the was a loud bang.

Then the door flew open and Tachibana ran in. 

"Trouble, Osamu and Chitose are being attacked. Osamu's doing his best the hold them off but he can't last long. Our first battle has been decided for us."

All of them immediately jumped to action.

They grabbed their weapons and pulled a rope which would chime a bell in all rooms calling everyone to action.

At once they heard noise.

People scrambling around in slight fear and surprise. 

Once everyone was gathered, which took an astoundingly short time considering, Yukimura answered all their questions.

He then divided the people.

It was decided that Yukimura would take 30 of the new mutants and 50 humans. 

Rikkai, Shitenhoji, Tachibana and Ryou would also go.

The others would stay behind to guard.

Fuji would alert them if anything was wrong.

The small army left, ready to take Osaka.

* * *

 

Ryou teleported them and Yukimura left Akaya and Yanagi to guard him as he wasn't much of a fighter.

Then, Yukimura divided his army there.

Shiraishi would take half of the army, Tachibana and Shitenhoji and try to find where Chitose was being attacked.

Yukimura would lead the others to capture the main areas of the City.

As the others left, Yukimura led his troops to Osaka Castle.

As he expected, the humans had 'claimed' this as their own.

It was simple really.

Win the Castle and you take Osaka.

Yukimura knew, however, that the 20 troops outside were a decoy and that there would be more on the inside and so he sent Niou in to infiltrate whilst Marui, Jackal, Sanada and himself would go and look for other places to siege.

The army would stay with Yagyuu and make plans with the information Niou sent them.

* * *

 

Yukimura and the others snuck into Osaka station.

It was there that Yukimura moved the first piece and the game began. 

He blinded the guards and Sanada knocked them out.

They ran into the station frightening everyone as they recognised the mutants.

Marui lifted all the signs in the area as the people fled.

They took the main office with little resistance and the station was theirs. 

Having possession of the station meant they controlled the majority of transport in Osaka.

Yukimura sent Marui to each entrance where he spray-painted a big 'M' above each doorway to show that it was now theirs.

Yukimura stopped all the trains with the flick of a switch and explained on the loudspeaker that they would not be moving until the mutants had taken Osaka.

He left Marui and Jackal with the controls, as he trusted Jackal, before he headed back to the castle to see what progress Niou had had.

* * *

 

Over at Shiraishi's end things were not going so well.

They had still not found Chitose and Osamu.

Tachibana was starting to freak out.

It appeared that they were too late and Chitose and Osamu had been taken.

However, there was no blood at Osamu's house indicating they were not hurt, yet. 

Zaizen examined the floor and deduced that they were 20 minutes too late and therefore they were at a place that they could have reached in twenty minutes from Osamu's house next to Tanedairi hospital. 

Zaizen also concluded that the tracks led right.

They ventured that way and on the street, they could see little drops of blood appearing. 

After 11 minutes they found themselves outside the Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan.

Lots of people were leaving, more than should be and here was were the tracks and blood stopped.

They ran in and found a man guarding who told them that no-one was allowed in.

He was obviously on the human side as he had a gun and taser on him.

Then to everyone's surprise. Tachibana appeared behind the guard, holding his taser, and tasered him in the back of the neck.

He kicked the man to the side and everyone followed him into the aquarium. 

They heard a scream that was definitely Chitose.

Shiraishi shouted at some people to stay and, Tachibana leading them, the remainders charged into the Jellyfish area.

What they saw there was heart-wrenching. 

Chitose, suspended by a rope, unconscious and bleeding from his temple, being lowered into one of the Jellyfish tanks by a masked man who had obviously just knocked him out after his scream. 

Immediately Kin-chan jumped up and grabbed the rope off the man pulling Chitose away.

However, in doing so the masked man unbalanced and fell to the bottom of the tank.

He did not resurface. 

In his shock Kin-chan nearly dropped Chitose but held onto him until they reached the ground.

He landed and put Chitose down.

Shiraishi looked in his eyes and saw that Kin-chan's eyes were flitting around, terrified.

Shiraishi made to go towards Kin-chan but the boy shrieked.

He cried and shrieked until his voice was bare and then he ran, Kenya followed him and made to catch him but Kin-chan flew away leaving only his shoes and blue/green bag behind.

Kenya ran back in to report to Shiraishi. 

Nothing could be done.

Kin-chan was gone, probably for good. 

However, Chitose was stirring.

Tachibana held him and Chitose slowly opened his eyes.

Tachibana then hugged him.

He was sobbing.

This was the first time any of them had seen Tachibana so emotional but the boy was wailing into Chitose's neck before slowly collapsing and passing out. 

Chitose shook him but the others hypothesised that he was probably just tired from being so worried.

Suddenly it dawned on all of them that they'd found Chitose, only.

So where was Osamu? 

They asked Chitose, who said that the humans had taken Osamu to the ferris wheel.

Shiraishi called in the rest of the mutants and left 3 guarding Chitose and the sleeping Tachibana. They ran to the Ferris wheel (in Kenya's case very fast).

* * *

Niou had managed to get all the way to the top and back down without being caught, and so he reported that there were around 35 guards per floor.

On the top floor though was one of the main human generals, surrounded by armed guard of fifty so they would need to be careful. The towers were guarded by about ten guards each.

The walls were made of stone but Sanada could probably break them.

Louise, a human, would take some of the guards out as she was a talented archer and the others would follow. 

Eventually they made it to the main castle. Yagyuu, Niou, Sanada and Yukimura each took a group. 

Yagyuu would storm the outside and bottom floor, Niou the first floor, Sanada the second and third and then Yukimura the last floor. 

The plan worked as each group held off the attackers long enough for the others groups to move up.

Eventually Yukimura and his thirteen ran into the top floor and Yukimura felt his heart stop. 

His grandfather stood behind the guard.

Yukimura could have dropped to the floor but he stayed strong for his group. 

Yukimura's grandfather stepped forward and made the guards lower their weapons. 

"Why don't we have a talk, my grandson?" the old man smiled patronisingly. 

The mutants all stared at the old man and then at Yukimura as if not being able to believe it. 

"What do you want Taro?" Yukimura didn't move but just glared at the man. 

"Is that anyway to talk to your grandfather?" 

"Oh I'm sorry you can't be my grandfather he died the same day, nine years ago, when he kicked me out of his hospital room and left me to be chased, manhandled and raped at the age of six." Yukimura spat and many of the humans drew a breath.

They hadn't believed him on the screen but here, he felt so real, they had no other choice. 

"Be reasonable Seiichi, you are a mutant, what was I supposed to do?" 

A thunderbolt hit Taro straight in the knee and he crumpled. 

Sanada walked forward. 

"What else? Treat him with fucking respect and care."

The guard all raised the weapons again but the guns suddenly burst into flames, the sword hilts as well.

All the weapons were dropped and when the hit the ground the fire extinguished. 

Yukimura kissed Sanada but pushed him back. 

"I'm sorry Gen but this is something I have to do.

Yukimura walked towards Taro, raising his sword. 

"If you kill me you'll be proving to all humans that we were right you know?" 

Yukimura bent down and lifted his grandfathers face up and spat "I know" into his face and then knocked the man out with the hilt of his sword.

With a turn of his head he made all the guards pass out. 

"New power?" Sanada asked handing Yukimura a bottle of water who drank from it eagerly. 

"I guess." 

He turned to Yagyuu who had arrived with Niou. 

"How many dead?" 

"As few as possible, only about 30." Yagyuu answered 

"Good. Take all the live ones and put them on a train to Tokyo." Yukimura ordered 

"We might need Marui." Niou put in 

Yukimura sent a mental message to Yanagi to tell Marui to come to them.

Yukimura handed the spray paint to Niou who sprayed their symbol onto the doors of the castle. 

Marui arrived and they sent all the guards they had found back to Tokyo. 

"So where's left?" Niou asked, hanging his sword from his wrist. 

"In Osaka? Two strongholds left according to Yanagi. The Tempozan Ferris wheel and Universal Studios. Shiraishi and the others have got the ferris wheel, we get the theme park."

Yukimura then turned to Sanada.

"I would like you to stay here to guard it from any invaders. This is a major point and so they will send only their strongest to recapture it. So, I only trust you, be safe" Sanada nodded and kissed Yukimura's lips before they parted. 

Ten others stayed with him and the remaining thirty went with Yukimura who made his way to the station to get a train to the universal studios.

* * *

 

Shiraishi and the others had made it to the Ferris wheel where there were about a hundred or so people dotted around the site.

They saw two leader-type men chatting and between them was a tied-up Osamu.

Surrounding them were about thirty guards. Shiraishi organised twelve people to go with him to the left side.

Twelve to go with Zaizen to the right side and thirteen with Kenya to get Osamu. 

Shiraishi counted down "3…2…1…" and then Kenya was gone, his soldiers running to catch up with him.

The other two groups also started running as fast as possible in order to distract the other guards away from Kenya.

Shiraishi held up his sword unsheathed it and charged at the guards.

He didn't know how many he cut down but he knew it was a lot.

Everything was fine until he heard a shriek, and he turned to see Hirako, a human who he'd begun to think as part of the Shitenhoji family, get shot through the heart.

Time slowed down as Shiraishi saw her fall.

He lost it. 

His skin hardened until he was encased in diamond, his sword long forgotten, he sliced through the enemies. 

Shiraishi decimated the army. 

Finally when there was no-one else for him to attack the casing disappeared and he stumbled towards Hirako.

Their first death and it was her.

This poor, innocent soul he had grown to love.

Shiraishi cried as a mother would for the loss of her child.

* * *

 

As it turned out Universal Studios was actually reasonably easy to take.

However almost as soon as they finished there.

A frantic message came in from Yanagi.

They were being attacked.

They rushed back as soon as was possible for them.

There they found two unconscious bodies and a dead one. 

Kisazaru Ryou lay dead on the floor next to Yanagi and Akaya who were both unconscious.

Yukimura picked Ryou up and Niou picked up the other two to take them back to the station.

As Yukimura picked up Ryou something fell out of his hand, a necklace with the Gemini symbol on it.

* * *

At the station they met up with everyone.

They had managed to take Osaka but they had lost Hirako, Ryou and Kin-chan.

They would take Ryou and Hirako back to the house and bury them.

However, having to leave some people to guard the city, Tachibana and Shiraishi stayed. 

So, leaving Shiraishi and the others in charge, Yukimura left with the others back to the house.

* * *

 

The journey on the train took much longer then the journey to Osaka.

They also had to stop in the countryside and hike to where the house was.

They sent Fuji a signal and the pocket dimension opened to allow them.

People gushed out of the house as soon as they walked in the protected area.

Atsushi ran forward desperate to find his twin and, unluckily, he did.

He saw the body in Yukimura's arms and pushed through the crowd.

He lifted Ryou from Yukimura's arms and hugged the body close.

As he lent forward his own Gemini necklace fell into view. 

"Can- Can I bury him?" Atsushi choked out tears dripping out of his eyes. Atsushi kissed Ryou's cheek, gently wiping the blood away from his face.

Yukimura nodded solemnly and handed him shovel.

He also gave one to Harumi who had known Hirako best.

The graves were dug in the orchard they had grown outside and gravestones were ingraved with the words: 

"Wada Hirako who died a Hero, protecting those she loved" 

"Kisazaru Ryou who died a Hero, doing what was right"

R.I.P


	14. Flashback - Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Jirou doesn't have a younger sister just an older brother.

**Flashback Chapter: Adorable**

Atobe lay in bed thinking about the 'victory' they had just had.

If it could even be called that.

They 'won' Osaka but at the cost of the lives of two of their own. 

He was beginning to question Yukimura as a leader.

He looked to his side and saw Jirou moaning in pain.

He was sweating and rolling around.   
Alarmed Atobe shook Jirou awake. "Jirou, what's the matter?" 

"Kei-chan, I saw them again" Atobe hugged his boyfriend close. 

Jirou's tears seeped into Atobe's shirt. "Kei-chan, you never told me, why were you outside my house that day?" 

"Do you really want to talk about that night?"

"Please Kei-chan"

"Well...

* * *

When I was seven I didn't have very good control of my powers and, as a result, I would wake up sick in the mornings a lot because being in a bed made me very hot.

So as a result, I started sleeping in ice a lot to keep my body temperature down.

This was fine as only the maids came into my room and if they had said anything to my parents they would have been fired. 

However one day, for a reason I still don't know my mother came into my room.

There she saw me sleeping, encased in ice, sleeping with three dead maids around me. 

She panicked and thought I'd been killed by an evil mutant and so she called the police but as soon as she put the phone down I opened my eyes and the ice shattered.

It was then that my mother knew the truth.

She screamed and I ran.

I could hear dogs chasing me so I kept on running as fast as I could, but as I was running though a street after I thought I'd lost them, I heard you scream. 

I knew your house since we visited each other a lot, when your mum wasn't home, because we knew each other at school, I knew it was you.

I ran in and saw your mum standing over you with a rolling pin in one hand and a knife in the other.

* * *

And you know the rest of the story from there on out. I never really understood why your mum hated you and you never told me what happened before I saved you. Please Jirou, it'd be good to get it off your chest." Atobe hugged his boyfriend around the waist. 

Jirou nodded and began to speak.

* * *

 

"15 years ago, I was born and I had a twin.

He was normal but I was a mutant.

I was a very quiet child but he was loud and it annoyed me to no end.

I was just a baby and so I didn't understand much. 

One day I saw my mum watching a program about a serial killer who smothered his victims so they couldn't scream.

As a mutant my brain matured faster so I could sort of understand it.

I wished I could do that to my brother because he was so annoying and always got the attention. 

That night I had a dream that I was doing just that.

You know how that works out for me though. 

When my parents woke up my brother was dead and he had the scar from when I kill people.

Above his right ear the world 'Jirou' was burned into his skin. 

From then on my mother refused to look at me and she never treated me well. 

However my father tried to teach me about my powers, he's probably the only reason I can use them today.

When I was about 3 my mother started drinking and would take her anger out on me whenever my father was not around.

My brother tried to protect me but, it never ended well for him. 

This went on for two years until I decided I'd had enough, I was going to try and kill my mum. 

My dad was a low class mutant and his power was to take in powers so when I was asleep and I tried to go to for my mum my dad absorbed it which meant that I killed him instead. 

I remember seeing him dying in my dream and making me swear I would never use my power again as long as I lived because as much as death might free, sadness and despair will always follow it. 

After that my mum beat me less but she treated me like a slave.

I did everything and the only thing I'd get from this was bread, water and a chance to go to school.

If my brother every tried to help me, my mother would tie him up and then hit me in front of him as she knew that however much she hurt him, he wouldn't stop helping me. 

The day that you came to save me was one of the worst.

I had accidentally burnt the food she and my brother were going to have for supper. 

She grabbed the rolling pin and hit me repeatedly until I bruised and bled.

She kept on saying that I was a failure, a disastrous child and she didn't know why she even bothered to keep me alive.

That I'd taken everything she'd cared for and that it would be better if I was gone. At that moment she grabbed the knife and then you burst in."

* * *

 

"Do you know what happened to your brother?" 

"No after that night he disappeared and I never saw him again." 

Atobe turned Jirou around and kissed him softly on the lips. "You know, I will protect you till the ends of the earth Jirou" 

Jirou smiled and nuzzled his boyfriend "Thank you, Kei-chan."

* * *

 

_**What happened after Atobe ran in:** _

  
"Atobe?" Jirou whispered and quickly got kicked in the chest 

"Get out of my house, boy." Jirou's mother addressed Atobe 

"Have you been hitting Jirou?" Atobe looked down at his first and only friend 

"How do you know my freak of a son?" Jirou's mother spat 

"Freak?" Atobe looked towards his friend.

He could only see a sweet, adorable, kind boy.

He didn't see what the woman meant. 

"I'm- a…mutant." Jirou admitted through sobs. 

"Did I give you permission to talk, germ?" Jirou's mother hissed 

"No, no sorry." Jirou whimpered 

"I'm a mutant as well. I go to the same school as Jirou. And I'm telling you to step away from my friend." Atobe stepped forward.

As un-scary angry 7 year olds are, Atobe was pretty damn scary here. 

"Make me." 

The vase next to the woman froze and then shattered into millions of ice shards. 

"That is you in 5 seconds if you don't lower the knife and step away from Jirou." 

"Okay, I'll lower the knife." the woman swung the knife down and Atobe jumped and protected Jirou with his arms.

The knife sliced down from his shoulder to his elbow. Blood dripped from his arm as he stood up. 

Atobe looked the woman in the eyes and the weapons she was holding shattered. 

Then her eyes started to frost over.

She doubled over in pain and she tried to remove her eyes which were slowly infecting her body with frostbite.

Horribly, she managed to claw her eyes out and she fell to the ground blind and freezing. 

Jirou grabbed Atobe's hand. 

"Please Keigo, stop. As much as death might free, sadness and despair will always follow it." 

The frostbite faded and the woman was left on the ground.

In the silence, Atobe heard the dogs and men again. 

"I heard a scream!" 

"Maybe the freak's killed another person!" 

"It came from in there!" 

Atobe held Jirou's hand as the policemen broke in and shot the children with tranquillisers. The last thing they both saw before passing out was each other.

* * *

 

When they both woke up they were in separate tents in a wood. 

Atobe ran out as soon as he was conscious. 

"JIROU!" He screamed out into the wood. 

Jirou then ran out of his own tent and grabbed Atobe's hand.

They hugged each other and looked around and it was not until their eyes fell on a new pair they realised they were not alone. 

"You know," said a little girl with blue hair holding the hand of a bigger boy with black hair and a cap on "it's 4 in the morning, would you mind not screaming." the girl smiled creepily. 

"Sorry." Jirou blushed 

"I'm Atobe Keigo and this is Akutagawa Jirou. Are you two the other child mutants?" 

"Yep! I'm Yukimura Seiichi and this is my husband Sanada Genichirou. I don't really like your attitude but you are a mutant, so at least I'll get on better with you than all humans." Yukimura (whom they now realised was a boy) held out his hand. 

Atobe took it and shook it. "That's one thing we're definitely agreed with."


	15. Flashback - Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back to the main story. Also, I am using the hair colours from the musical as that's what I've seen most of so for instance Jirou's hair is brown not blonde in the musical and so I will use that.  
> These are all the chapters I currently have written, I will try to do more when I have time but I do not have much time as I have really important exams soon.

**Flashback chapter: Golden pair**

The first thing Eiji learnt in his life was what it was like to be ignored. 

Though that's only expected from a family of 5 children, he was taught by his siblings from a young age that he was the least important.

His sisters and brothers always pestered their parents for attention and therefore Eiji, the quietest child, never got any.

When he was 5 he found a passion of his own.

He loved acrobatics.

It was the only thing that made his parents pay attention to him and it made him stand out in the crowd.

Since he had never had much attention, when he got it, he loved to be in the spotlight.

By the age of 6 he was competing with middle schoolers, being at the same level as them.

* * *

 

This was how he met a boy called Oishi. 

Oishi was the brother of one of the girls he competed against.

To Eiji, it was love at first sight.

The boy had the cutest smile and most adorable haircut.

However, he had never been given much attention before so the first few times he talked to the boy he thought he might have sounded a bit rude.

For some reason Oishi didn't care about this and kept talking to Eiji, who was ecstatic as the attention he was being given.

* * *

However, when he turned 7 Eiji started to notice that he was too flexible.

More so than professionals and he could do things that he was sure, was not natural.

He got worried that something wrong with him because of this so he turned to Oishi, who wanted to be a doctor, asking for help.

Oishi simply smiled at him and told him that he was perfect. 

Eiji was very happy at this as it was the first time he'd ever heard that.

* * *

 

Then, a few weeks later, disaster struck.   
In one of his meets, as he was about to do a move on a high pyramid stand, Eiji happened to look up and he saw his sister dragging his parents out of the hall.

Away from Eiji.

This angered him so much he tripped and fell onto the floor, missing the crash mat entirely.

There was utter silence.

Eiji felt lightheaded and as if the world was spinning.

Slowly it started getting harder to breathe.

 

Suddenly Eiji could hear Oishi shouting and fighting someone who seemed to be trying to keep him back.

Oishi obviously won because a few seconds later he was by Eiji's side. 

"Shu, don't!" Eiji heard a man shout 

Eiji felt Oishi's hands feeling his head and then the pain vanished.

His lightheaded feeling was gone, he could breathe again and the world righted itself.

He felt better than he had before he fell. 

 

Eiji sat up and looked around.

The entire hall was staring at Oishi. 

"Oishi, what's wrong?" Eiji asked tilting his head slightly to the side. 

Then he heard a scream. 

"MUTANT!" 

"HE CAN BRING PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD!" 

"LOCK HIM UP!" 

Screams rang from all sides 

"I wasn't dead. Oishi helped me! Please understand he's the most caring friend ever!" Eiji shouted at the crowd.

Tears started to form in his eyes. 

"Eiji it's al-" Oishi put his hand on Eiji's shoulder but he shook it off and, sobbing now, he yelled. 

"NO IT ISN'T! You’re the first person to ever be nice to be, they can't take you away from me." 

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE" someone else bellowed 

"They're already here." a man said stepping towards the two boys

"Oishi-kun, can I ask you to come with me."

Oishi stood up but- 

"NO!" Eiji cried and threw himself between the two. 

"Please kid, I don't want to hurt you but mutants are priority red." the man said looking at him with sad eyes. 

"Well, I'm a mutant too." Eiji begged 

"Eiji, no you aren't." Oishi pushed him back gently 

"You've all seen me. I'm too flexible for a seven year old. I can do more advanced tricks than professionals" Eiji stood up and did a triple Arabian flip onto the crash mat behind him. 

"Kid, that's not a power it's a talent." the man tried to reason 

"Test me! Take a blood test! I'm a mutant!" Eiji jumped off the mat and ran back towards the two.

Oishi, however, held him back, looking into his eyes pleadingly. 

"Eiji. You don't want to be a mutant. It's horrible. You're always lonely and everyone will see you as a freak." 

"I don't care. You're the only one who's properly paid attention to me so I don't care about anyone else." Eiji admitted to Oishi blushingly and held tight onto his arm. 

"We can't take a blood test without your parents' permission kid. Unless you gave us proof of your mutant gene." the man told him. 

"Okay here." 

Eiji had never tried this before but he was sure he could do it and so he twisted his neck around a full 360º without even moving his chest a little.

It was a bit hard but he could do it. 

"Fine kid, come on." the man sighed 

Eiji untwisted his neck and latched onto Oishi again.

* * *

 

From where they lived in Tokyo it was a long drive and so they had plenty of time to talk. 

"Don't worry it's not bad at the camp. There are already 4 kids at the camp. Three of them are quite sweet most of the time. One's a bit annoying but-" 

"What's your name?" Eiji cut him off bouncing up and down in the backseat 

"Chitose Tsutomu. You boys are seven right?" 

"Yup!" Eiji grinned, just happy to be with Oishi. 

"I have a boy around your age. If it turns out he's a mutant I want to send him to the camp so he can be around more people like him and be with lots of nice children." Tsutomu smiled in a fatherly manner.

* * *

 

"Sir, your accent doesn't sound very Tokyo if you don't mind me saying." Oishi politely commented a while later. 

"No it's fine. I'm from Osaka. I actually live there but work in the Tokyo area because 2 years ago I happened to be working here and got caught up in the mutant business and so, now, I'm the head of the anti-mutant division of the police. I'm not anti-mutant at all but, it's funny how life works out."

He didn't seem to be very happy about the job he got landed in.

Then, turning his head briefly to look at Oishi, he asked "Anyway, Oishi-kun it seems you have great control of your powers. How did you learn how to use them?" 

"I'm not to sure. I just remember always having them and being able to use them."

Oishi looked at his hands turning them round as if he might see the answer ingrained there. 

"Oishi is such a genius" Eiji leant his head on Oishi's shoulder. 

Oishi blushed scarlet at his friend's words.

"It seemed like your family knew" Tsutomu commented. 

"They've always known.

When I was 3 and my sister was 8 we were playing and I accidentally kicked a football in her face and she got a nosebleed. 

However, she has haemophilia and so the blood wouldn't stop.

My dad ran out and was about to call an ambulance when I put my hands on her face, a weird green light appeared and slowly the bleeding stopped.

My dad is a surgeon and so he was instantly jealous.

From then on took me to hospital every week.

If there was someone who he couldn't save he'd send everyone out of the room and make me perform the surgery.

He became known as the angel who could revive the dead." 

"How dare he do that to a 7 year old! You're too young to see all those near-dead people" Tsutomu roared

"I don't mind. I mean, you're meant to love your parents. It helped bring money in to our family and I do want to be a doctor" Oishi shrugged 

"Oishi-kun. This may sound odd coming from a parent but, you do absolutely not have to love your parents." Tsutomu began "If your parents don't treat you well then you have no obligation towards them. I'm warning you, all of the kids in the camp had severe family issues so I advise you to never say that in front of any of them." 

Oishi nodded and became silent.

The rest of the journey was filled with Eiji's mindless chatter.

He never failed to make Oishi smile.

* * *

 

When they arrived, they were met by four young people, around their age, sat around a campfire talking.

As Tsutomu walked into the clearing 3 stood up and smiles filled two faces. 

"Hey Tsutomu-san!" a bubbly boy with curly brown hair raced towards them 

"It's nice to see you again Tsutomu" a girlish looking boy with blue hair smiled but stayed sitting 

"Un" a boy with black hair acknowledged. The fourth, a boy with silver hair remained silent. 

"Hey you four. These two are new mutants. Oishi can heal just about anything and Eiji is super flexible." Tsutomu informed them

"Could you come here for a minute Oishi-kun?" the blue haired boy beckoned Oishi towards him and the black haired boy, Oishi followed.

The blue haired boy pointed at the black haired one and said 

"Sanada burnt his finger on the fire, yes Gen I noticed, could you possibly heal it?" 

Oishi nodded, took Sanada's finger and the green light encircled his burn before both disappeared.

"That's amazing! I'm Jirou by the way and this is Kei-chan!" the brown haired boy jumped up and down in excitement 

"Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo" Atobe corrected as if daring any of them to call him 'Kei-chan' except Jirou, after he pulled Jirou back down onto the ground. 

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi and you now know he's Sanada" the blue haired boy gave them a smile which warned them he could be more threatening than Atobe. 

"Sanada Genichirou" the black haired boy nodded at them 

"I'm Oishi Shuichiro and-" 

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Please don't call me Kikumaru though, Eiji is the best" Eiji butted across Oishi. 

"You will be very useful Oishi-kun. This means we can now do more serious training and not worry about being hurt." Yukimura smiled happily. 

"Please be careful though" Oishi and Tsutomu said simultaneously. 

"Ah, naturally" Yukimura smiled ominously 

"Hmph" Eiji turned away from the group. 

"Eiji, you're useful as well. I like you being here." Oishi blushed again and looked at the ground.

He could hear Yukimura chuckling in the background. 

"And I like Oishi best too!" Eiji latched himself onto Oishi and squeezed his arm.

Happy that at least he had one person who paid attention to him.


End file.
